The Dragon and the bunny (With Secret lives)
by LeaD
Summary: ok a Certain Cute pilot ends up in the Sanq kingdom and he doesn't know how.. He can't even remember his name. So when he meets a certain blonde who helps him he fall in love with her and fakes memory loss.. ch 7 and 8 posted
1. The beginning

                       He wandered down the dark Streets. The rain was pounding on his head matting his black hair to his neck. He had long ago lost the rubber band pulling it back into its little pigtail. He didn't have a clue as to where exactly where he was or who he was even. The only thing he remembered, was four guys.. obviously important to him.. well three of the four. one seemed to be a total idiot.  Why he remembered the stupid one of the group the most was beyond him. He had been wandering the streets of a familiar place in hopes that someone would recognize him. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts when the rain stopped pounding on his head. He looked up to see the face of a smiling blonde.

"You shouldn't walk around in the rain like this.. You could get sick.. it's not the best thing in the world.. I've done it before."

"Do you know me??" He asked. He was vulnerable...

"I'm sorry i don't." SHe handed him the umbrella and headed towards an apartment building.

"Wait... Please.." He said. "Could you help me?... I don't remember..anything." He hesitated hoping she wouldn't just leave him. Much to his surprise her face softened into a smile while her eyes held pity and understanding.

"Not even your name??" She asked hoping to not offend him. He shook his head.

"No... Nothing.."

"Then you are lucky that i live with a brain who owns a computer.." She said sizing him up. "Come on.." SHe grabbed his hand and took off running up a few flights of stairs.

"You know.. there was an elevator.." He said.

"Yes.. but let's just say i don't exercise enough.." She said reaching into her purse for her keys. She got the door opened and he glanced around the living room and spotted a blue haired girl sitting in front of a computer screen,

"Where have you been, Serena??" She asked with out turning around. He immediately thought the name fit now that he was seeing his Goddess in the light.

"Out.." She simply said and dragged him to the bedroom furthest down the hall. "Sorry for not introducing you two for tonight but she's in one of her moods.. She probably has a meeting for tomorrow."

"What am i going to do while you work?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you see Ami being the smart one out of the two of us Decided it was best for her to work while i take care of everything else you know cleaning, shopping, making sure the bills get paid, make sure everything's functioning.. and other stuff." She said. He just looked at her.

"Nice compromise.. but.."

"No she doesn't get tired of it.." she said. 'especially when i take up special tasks.' 

"Can you get me a couple of blankets for the floor.." He said.

"No I'm sleeping on the floor." She said. "I usually end up there anyway.." she grinned.

"But it's your room and how do you end up on the floor with such a big bed??"

"I don't know really i just do." she said watching him go into her bathroom. She then took that time to change into her night clothes. When he cames out of the bathroom he had left his boxers and his black tank top on.

"I've come to a solution.." He said staring at the floor in some sort of embarrassment. She turned around to look at him while she brushed her hair. "We could always share the bed." he said.

"Only if you promise no 'funny' stuff." She said while a smirk played on her soft features.

"uhmm sure.." He said picking up one of her hair ties and puled his hair into a slick ponytail.

"You look kinda cute that way.." She said pulling her own hair back.

"Kinda cute?? I'm the king of cute.." He said doing a really stupid pose showing off his well toned muscles, causing her to blush

"Yeah.. if you say so.." She climbed into the King size bed.

"I still don't see how you fall out of this big bed." He said getting in on the other side.

"Uh huh.. whatever.. oh well i guess I'll have to help Ami look up some info on you, Gentle Dragon.." She said turning off the lamp.

"Gentle Dragon??" he asked staring up at the ceiling.

"Well obviously you're Chinese and they're know for dragons.. and seeing how kind you are.."

"I get it.. but don't call me Gentle Dragon.." He said frowning in the dark.

"Ok.. how about i just call you Dragon.." She said. 

"Whatever.. just none of t hat Gentle stuff.." He yawned.

"Ok.." She said following suit allowing sleep to overcome the both of them.


	2. 'She treats me like a friend she's known...

     Serena woke up to the sun pouring over her face. It was then she was aware that she wasn't on the floor asleep, which is usually strange.. she always wakes up on the floor. it was then she noticed another body right behind her and an arm around her waist. She was ready to scream until she turned over to see the face of a very cute Chinese guy. Her Dragon.

           She found herself studying his content features while he slept when her door creaked open. She looked up to see Ami who was ready to yell until Serena put her finger to her lips. She carefully slipped out the guy's grip, and that wasn't easy.. he had a pretty tight grip around her waist. She met up with Ami who was pulling on her shoes.

"Serena... uhmmm are you selling your body??"

"What?!?!"  She nearly screamed.

"Well you've stopped taking your 'extra tasks' from that lady a long time ago and lately you've been out more during the night and... i came to tell you I'm on my way out to find you in bed with some guy I've never met before and..." Ami was putting stuff into her Brief case. "If you needed money i could.."

"No.. no!! Ami!!! I do work at night sometimes at the new club that opened as a bartender.."

"Oh really how is that place i was thinking of taking Lita out Dancing..." Ami said.

"It's cool you should come over sometime soon.. erm.. that's beside the point.. I was coming home last night and i saw that guy walking down the street in total confusion.. he has a bad case of amnesia.. and you know how i get when people need help.." Serena cut on her computer.

_"Welcome Back 06.."The computer said "You have no missions.."_

"How bad of a case??" Ami asked.

"He can't remember his name... and you know me being the empathic type i am can tell if he was lying or not." Serena said. "What time is the meeting with the board today??" SHe asked.

"At 11:00" She said. 

"Ok cool... I'll see you tonight for dinner and properly introduce you to our mystery friend..." 

"Ok.. bye!!" Ami Pecked her on the corner of her mouth casually.

"I am not Lita..." Serena sighed.

"I know.. that why it was one of those corner ones." Ami winked at her.

"You and Lita behave.. Dr. Mizuno" Serena called to the closing door. Just then that mystery guy walked into the living.

"Morning!!!" She grinned. He seemed to snap out of reverie when he noticed his Goddess from the night before sitting in front of her computer. He gave her a small smile.

"Morning.." He said sitting next to her while she quickly began typing. The keys clicked furiously... he remembered something just then.

"Yui would you for once stop clicking on that damned laptop!!!" he yelled at the boy behind the keyboard.

"hnn..." was the only response he got.

"Wufei??" She questioned coming to a page with his picture and everything.

what??" he asked once again snapping out of a trance.

"Wufei Chang... that's you right?? She showed him the computer screen with his picture on it and a whole mess of things.. his height, weight, favorite color, his parents, D.O.B, favorite food.. "Says here you like to spar.. is that true??" 

"I seem to remember a little bit of something like that.." he said.

"Well Wufei Chang.." She said. "You and I are going to joined at the hip until you remembered.. now.. First WE're going shopping for you.. Now get dressed we have a big day ahead of us!!" She kissed his nose and dragged him back to the bed room. "You shower here.. I'll Use Ami's bathroom." She pulled out a bunch of guy clothes she had. he looked at her.

"What?? a Girl can't dress down at all?" She grabbed some things for herself.

"You even have Boxers.." He pulled a pair out of a Dresser drawer while she searched her closet for shoes. Then he spotted something else underneath them.

"Yes.. i have boxers.. i like to just lounge in them." She found the perfect shoes.

"Sexy.." He said Holding up a pair of really skimpy under wear. "Will i ever see you in these.." He said with a hentai-ish grin on his face...  

"In what??" She said him holding her black thin strapped underwear with a grin to match. "Ecchi!!" She took her underwear and whacked him upside the head.

"Just asking a simple question..." He said watching her leave the room. Then she poked her head back in.

"Be ready in 35 minutes.. Gives you time to get *Ahem* some things done.." She said making a jerking motion with her hand. His Jaw dropped in astonishment he wasn't even worked up like that... Oh yeah that Onna was going to get it... Onna??

{Elsewhere too far away}

"Hee-man!! did you find anything?!?!?" The normally hyperactive one in the group laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling

Maybe it isn't a bad thing that Wufei Disappeared like that.. Duo's actually Quiet for once" The blonde of the group smirked.

"That's mean Q-man.." Duo said grabbing his braid. "I'm just bored.

"I'm Sure Wufei is alright." 

"Really??"  Duo asked the silent wonder.

"Yes, I agree with Trowa..."

"Of course you agree with Trowa.. He's your lover boy right Quetre??" Duo spat out. Quetre walked away.

"That was really uncalled for.." Quetre grumbled.

"Wait Q-man.. I'm sorry!!!" Duo got up off the floor. Heero stopped typing this caught everyone's attention.

"He's at the Sanq Kingdom.."

"Huh?!?!? How did he get out there??" Duo asked.

"Who know... how did you find him??"

"Someone was careless enough to look up information about him  with no protection over himself." was all Heero said loading his gun.

"So i take it we have a new mission.. Retrieve Wufei." Quetre said.

"hnn..."

"I'll get a shuttle ready..." Quetre sighed walking away.

"How many More stores are we going to??" Wufei stepped out of probably one of the girlish stores he's ever been to..

"Don't worry.. it's 7:30.. enough time to grab a couple of Pizza's, grab a couple of movies and set up.." Serena said exiting the mall. They had been there all day after buying some Chinese style clothes Wufei liked they bought her some outfits.

"Set up for what??"

"It's Friday.. Ami Usually get's off really early and brings her girlfriend over and we have a movie night."

"So what movie are we watching??" he asked dropping his bags into the Trunk of the car. Serena's Cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Ami!!!" She said turning her back from Wufei, who was now smiling at the girl. She was a strange girl all right She takes him in with no knowledge of who he is.. takes care of him but not in a babyish way.. like a friend.. one she's known for a while. She was nice enough to buy him some new clothes and acted as if they hadn't just met last night... she acted almost as if they had known each other for years. "No way!!! Kimi's back in? Poor girl.. Tell her I said Hello whenever you can... yeah i know.. I'll try to stop by tomorrow or something.. that's if the Gentle Dragon doesn't mind."

"Onna!! Didn't i say don't call me that!!!" He said.

"Oh.. you were listening?? You'll have to pay right Ames... ok see you tomorrow then.. bye!" SHe hung up the phone.

"So Who's Kimi??"  He hopped into the car.

"A Girl.. she's Anemic.. a sweetheart really though.. any how.. she was just put back inside of the hospital and Ami is needed for the rest of tonight and possibly tomorrow and she already told Lita.."

"So it's just us and the movie??"

"It seems so Wuffers.."

"Onna!!!" 

"When did you suddenly start calling me that??"

"I don't know.." He looked out of the window. Truth is he sort of did know why.. he was starting to remember. So far he remembered certain things.. like his 'friends' Yui, Winner, Barton, and Maxwell... Well he still isn't sure about that Maxwell character. He also remembered Nataku, God he hoped to Nataku that his friends wouldn't come for him yet.. not yet.

"Why must you keep staring at me??" She asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"Huh??" He hadn't realized he was staring.

"I get it.. but you can't have this perfect Body.." 

"Well I should get something.. I kept that perfect Body from rolling off the bed." 

"Oh.. yeah.. thanks.." She said. "Thanks for not getting all hot and horny on Me.." She said his face fell. Making her giggle "Just relax Dragon.." She said. "If you had to relieve yourself in the middle of the night because you know you couldn't have this it's ok as long as you  didn't leave your mess." She laughed even more while his jaw dropped.

"What is with you and  me relieving myself??" He said.

"Oh just the fact that you had the most Hentai-ish look on your face when you saw my underwear." She pulled the car over near a Blockbuster. then Whispered in his ear: "The pair i happen to be wearing now.." She said "Now let's go pick a movie." She walked away but not before adjusting her skirt. 

"That is the most awkward and care free girl i have ever met.." He said.

"and yet she interests you already, right?" a Chibi Wufei popped up on his shoulder

"Go away..." He told that little voice and walked into the store after her. After a while they decided it was best to watch a supernatural type of movie.. so they Got the 'Mummy Returns.' After the fairly quiet drive home.. or back to the apartment Some strange girl ran up to Wufei. Unfortunately Serena knew that girl.. pretty well too.

"Wufei!!!" The Sandy Haired Chick yelled. He just looked at her as if she were insane. "Wufei.. Where's Heero??"

"Huh??"

"Don't play dumb with me Wufei Chang.. I'd much rather your weak Onna comments then to have you trying to drive me away From my love.. Heero Yui.." She sighed happily.

"Dragon, You know Releana Peacecraft??" 

"I don't know..." Said truthfully. "Maybe since she knows me.." 

"Bunny!!!" Releana Squealed Glomping Serena to the ground exposing stuff on Serena considering how short her skirt already was.

"Lena-chan.. please get off... i think you're ripping my skirt."

"Oops.." She helped the girl up. "Sorry.. "

"Miss Peacecraft.." A Girl called her. "We must Hurry.."

"Ok then Wufei Give this to  Heero." She said and he just gave the strangest look ever... "fine!!! If you're not going to give it to him just say so.. tell him I'm looking for him!!!" She said angrily and walked away.

"Lucky you.. Your mind was wiped clean of her too!!"

"Think i could do it again??" he said.. Serena laughed as they headed upstairs.

"So do you remember anything about that Heero Person she was talking about??" He stiffened up.. As more memories flooded his mind.

"No..." He mumbled not really answering her Question.. just that he was starting to remember everything else. Not yet... He thought.. he wasn't ready for it all to come back.. He did the most logical thing since he was conflicting with his mind, he passed out.


	3. They Gundam guys in the Sanq Kingdom

                     Wufei had been out cold for a good week.. almost 2 weeks. Serena had just become worried about him and had him taken to the hospital where Ami was taking care of him. Everyday for a half hour Serena would go home to change her clothes with the hope that he would wake-up soon. Sure they hadn't known each other very well but what could she say.. He had become her friend quickly and she worries about her friends like that, that and she wasn't ready to lose another friend.

                      That was part of the reason why she stopped taking Missions from her grandfather and his assistant Dr. T (Triste). Her last mission was to blow up an OZ building with the help of her Fiance, Darien Chiba, and her Best friend, Rei Hino. Unfortunately Those two people had gotten caught just after finishing their half of the mission, Set the Gundam Pilots free. She didn't even get to meet the people Darien and Rei had died for. She was to carry out the mission.. either way she would lose the two people most important to her.. or so her grandfather said. The more she thought about it she could've saved them.. or died with them so she wouldn't have had to close herself off for so long. 

               Right now she disliked the Gundam Pilots... She had her Deathscythe taken away from her to give to pilot 02. They didn't even try to help either of the people that saved them... That's gratitude for you in the real world. 

"Maxwell!!!!" Wufei was muttering in his sleep.

        In his dreams he was slowly starting to remember things.. important things.. like being a Gundam Pilot.. Miran, God how he missed that girl. He remembered Maxwell.. why did he have to remember the Universe idiot (You know like the Village idiot but uhmm.. I'll shut up now!!). He remembered Yui always in front of his laptop pointing his 'best friend' at Maxwell and him to end their chases. He remembered Winner and his constant blushing, He even was remembering Barton.. The Silent Wonder... He never could quite understand how a clown could be so.. un-funny like Trowa is. Then the worst Memory came back to him... His personality.. his sexist comments against women. Then he  heard a familiar giggle echo around him.

"Serena??" the giggling persisted and once again the Chibi Wufei popped up only.. it wasn't the same one from before.. it was a colder looking one.. a mean looking one.

"Hi..." He smirked Wufei's usual smirk.

"Didn't i tell you to go away.." He said knowing it was useless it wasn't the same one.

"No.. you told that wimpy emotional, Hopeful one to go away. You know you can't have her right??"

"what are you talking about?" 

"You know very well what I'm talking about!!! That sexy blonde chic."

"Shut up!!!" He said getting slightly defensive.

"Touchy, touchy.." His smirk widened. "Besides it's one of those thought that's been running through you mind.." He said pointing at his own head. 

'Of course.. the Baka's part of me.'

"I'm not the baka you know.. Maxwell is." He said. "But back to the cold truth.. you can't have her.. you're remembering now.. she'll have no reason to take care of you anymore.. No more special time with Wufei.. like that day at the mall. Man, you were such a Onna then.. you know you wanted to hop on her and Screw her brains out then."

"I said SHUT UP!!!"

"But it's true.. you know you want the Onna.. what about Miran??"

"She's dead"

"And.. do you think she'll be happy with you wanting a Ditzy blonde??"

"Bunny isn't a Ditz!!!"

"Bunny is it??" He smirked. "She'll never love you.. Christ you're a Gundam pilot.. You've killed many people.. you're scarred over with War..."

"The war's over.." he was fighting anger from the truth that was re-surfacing.

"But you still have that history.. and the MAJOR part of the war is done// that doesn't stop the bickering.." Chibi Wufei.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" he growled angrily.

"Fine.. but don't say i didn't warn you..." The Chibi Wufei disappeared and he started to wake up.

"Ohhhh... my head..." he said.

"Dragon??" A voice murmured stirring from sleep too.

"Hi...." He smiled at the girl.. who too was waking up from slumber. Then he realized where he was

"I was worried.. you had been out cold for almost two weeks.." She noticed his curious gaze around the room. " Do you want anything??"

"Something to eat..." He said. She nodded.. Stood up, kissed his cheek, smoothed his hair back and left. While she was gone a planned was devised into the Chinese boy's head. As far as he could tell he cared for this Onna.. it was sort of like a love at first sight thing... only it  wasn't first sight.. it when she first spoke to him.. then he couldn't see her face too well. He figured she doesn't know he remembers his past.. so why not fake it for a while.. and if in the end he didn't like her that much his memory would 'suddenly' return.

'Great Chang.. you're starting to sound like Maxwell.. this is exactly what the Baka would probably do.' he thought to himself.. not even noticing his tenshi return until she touched his shoulder.

"Get dressed.. i don't think you'd like the hospital food much.." She looked the disgusting stuff on the tray. (Sorry hospital peeps!!!) he nodded while she left the room for him to get dressed.

"Well We're here..." Duo said a little self conscious. "I hope 'she' doesn't know about us being here until we have to leave."

"I"m sure she won't find out..."

"What are you saying Q-man.. the girl like has Camera's everywhere just to see if Heero's here or not..." Duo said. 

"So where do we start looking.. it's not like he'll appear out of nowhere in the Sanq Kingdom." Trowa said.

"Was that a full sentence?!?!?!" Duo asked. "Hey look at the babe!!!" Duo said looking at a blonde standing outside of the hospital.

"MAXWELL!!! INJUSTICE WHY MUST YOU DISHONOR YOURSELF WITH DROOLING OVER A ONNA!!!" Trowa said smacking Duo upside the head.

"Hey that was good.. can you do anyone else Trow-man??"

"HEY!!! Look at the babe!!!" He said. This brought a smirk to Heero's usually cool features and Quetre was shaking with laughter trying to hold them back.

"Who's that??" Duo asked. Quetre just went into full-blown laughter. "Hey I do not Sound like that!!!" (Lea still loves you Duo-Chan) Duo started to Pout.. "Hey isn't that Wu-man Over there??"  Duo Pointed to Wufei who had just left the hospital and hopped into the car with the blonde. "Why does Wu-man get the babe??"

"MAXWELL!!!! COME ON WE"RE LEAVING BAKA!!"

"You really do a good Wu-man!!!" Duo said hopping into Trowa's car.

"So Wufei.. are you feeling alright?? You know you're not feeling dizzy or light headed??"

"I feel lightheaded because i will kick your butt for asking too many questions!!"

"Yeah right like you could kick my butt.. you can't hurt me!!!" She smiled. "But you probably knew that and needed a reason to grab my butt." His chin hit the table while she laughed.. neither noticed the 4 guys who entered the restaurant.

"I could beat your butt anytime of day!!!" He sent a glare her way she sent one back.. after what seemed like 10 minutes she stuck out her tongue touching his nose. "ONNA!!!" He said rather loudly but not to draw attention himself.

"Gomen Nesai.. but i had to do it Dragon!!" She said in between her fit of giggles. "Besides you know it turned you on!!!" She said as the food arrived. "Thanks Andy!!" She flashed the boy a big smile.. the same one she flashes Wufei quite often.

"No problem Sere.." He smiled and Winked at Wufei just before disappearing.

"How do you know him??" 

"Why Jealous??" She asked with amusement showing in her blue eyes.

"Onna!!"

"Would you Drop the Onna thing please... I know it might be part of your personality before your memory loss... but please for me??"

"Sure thing.. Bunny"

"Ok and to answer your Question.. I grew up With Andy.. he's the Big brother i never wanted."

"I heard that..." Andrew walked by.

"Luv ya lots Andy.." She smiled and began eating her food.

"I wish we were closer..." Duo pouted..

"Do you need anything??" The girl asked flipping her brown hair back.

"You number please??" Duo started to Drool. "Or your address.." He said earning a slap from the man-hating waitress knocking over a few glasses in the making. This brought all attention to the one table.

"Dragon?? Are you ok??" she watched him pale a bit. "You're not feeling sick again are you??"

"N-no.." He said.

"Good.. cause we're going Lingerie shopping!!" She said watching his jaw hit the table once more. "AND I'll pose for you!!" She giggled as his eyes widened. "Just Joking 'Fei... We're heading home..we still have to watch those movies we rented 2 weeks ago." She said. He nodded and grabbed her hand and left.

"Do you think he noticed us??" Duo asked.

"Uhmm yeah... but i get the feeling he didn't want to be found... not yet.." Quetre said.

"No matter.. we have to find him.. and soon... We're going to have missions soon.. Oz is ready to start another War." Heero put down the newspaper he was reading.  


	4. 'You remember things don't you?'

        A month has already gone by. Wufei and Serena hadn't seen the Gundam pilots any time after that. Along with that they have become closer than before.  When Serena had told they'd be joined at the hip.. she really meant joined at the hip... They always had something to do.. and each time he would see a different side of her. Like last week they had gone ice skating she had shown him what talent she had as figure skater. It was then he found out that she would've been a professional skater until she got engaged. 

          Yes, She told him all about the love she once had and how he had died saving someone else's life along with her best friend at the time. That had just struck sadness in her.. and then he had made her lunch; his own way of saying sorry he brought it up.. Then he let her in on that one memory he 'remembered' about his wife. That just brought them closer that day. Not only in a sense on a friendship level but on a level of lovers too, but only because they understood the feeling of having someone that close just be gone one second later. To help console the feeling of sadness and closure to those chapters in their lives.. they cuddled in front of the TV eating ice cream and all kinds of junk food. About 6:30 that night they felt better and Serena took him out to the club where she worked at so he wouldn't be lonely at home while she worked. She teased him when all of the girls were trying to hit on him. Oh yes they were closer than either one could imagine.

*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Serena was walking around the dark hallways Searching for her Prey. She was armed with her gun ready to kill. She paused thinking she heard a footstep behind her. No, it was the sound of her own shoes echoing back. Everything was still and quiet, too quiet. Then she heard it.. foot steps pounding around the other corner. She put her back to the wall ready to strike. her heart was pounding. The only light she had was the flashlight around her waist and she had little power left in that.. she would curse the idiot who gave such low batteries. The footsteps seemed to get closer to her. She was ready in 5...4...3...2..1 She stepped out and shot the Enemy. Soon the Alarm Sounded.

"Kuso!!!" She growled and took off running. Unfortunately for her she ran right into their trap she was surrounded on all sides.

"Give up!!!"  Said the leader; obviously because he was the only one in a suit. "Or die.."

"How about neither!!" She said shooting him in the head then Quickly took out all of the others but one who caught her in the Chest. She was dead.

"That was fun!!!" she said opening the door and taking off the Virtual Reality helmet. Wufei held out his hand to help her off of the platform that led to inside the machine.

"Not bad..." He said putting an Arm around her shoulder. "Not bad at all" He waited for the top scores to come up. She made it to number one.. Actually most of the scores up there were hers.

"Not bad.. I was great!!! I just can never pass that level.. there's only one more after that one!!" She wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Ehh.. be glad i said something at all!!!" He said. 'She would've made a pretty good Gundam Pilot in reality.. but then again.. she holds too much innocence'

"So ,Dragon, where are we heading to next??"

"Uhmm I don't know... We've already done Ice Skating.."

"And Dancing.."

"The movies.."

"And shopping.."

"The Arcade..."

"hmmm...." She thought. "I got it!!!! Let's see if we can work on your memory!!!" She said excitedly...

"what??"  
"I challenge you to a Spar!!!" She said.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"I'm Serious.. You'll probably remember if you get out there and try.." She smiled. "And it's not like either one of us has to go home and Change cause we're already dressed down!!! Come on!!!" She said Dragging him down the Street.

"Can you believe it we've only seen him once..." Quetre said.

"Maybe he isn't here anymore.. you know like that babe was from Oz and Kidnapped him." Duo said.

"Not likely.. Oz won't come here unless to attack.. I mean this is the Sanq kingdom Where Releana Peacecraft is.." Trowa said almost flinching at the words that came out of his mouth.

"He has a point... it's a good thing we found his Gundam and repaired It.." Quetre sighed. "how he banged it up so bad we'll never  know... actually how he survived we'll never know"

"If only we knew who this girl is... I can't find any information on her." Heero said angrily.. the others just looked at him. 

"He said a full sentence with out be asked to say something!!!" Duo said. Heero glared at him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO!"

"Oh no!!!!" Every guy tensed up at that mating call of Releana Peacecraft. Before any of them could blink she was already clutching 'her' Heero around the neck.

"Hi Heero!!! I knew i would see you soon!!!" SHe plopped herself onto his lap and looked over the guys. "Where's Wufei no Baka!!!" her face turned to a scowl.

"Baka??"

"Why??" Quetre asked.

"Because he tried to come between the love Me and Heero share!!" She leaned back into his chest.

"How so??" Trowa was slightly intrigued.

"I had Seen him sometime last month with Bunny and I was all like, Where's Heero.. He just gave me a blank stare." She said. " I had told him I'd rather take his 'weak onna' comment than him trying to break me and Hee-chan apart."

"Hee-chan??" Heero asked but she didn't pay attention.

"So then i was going to give him a note to give to Heero and he looked at me as if he didn't know who i was or who Heero was.. I was Furious i was going to yell at him and stuff but i had to go..."'

"Wait.. so you see him with a bunny.. and he acts like he doesn't know you or Heero"

"I didn't say "a" bunny i said Bunny!! My Cousin from Japan.. she moved here oh about 3 years ago..." Releana said.

"What does this Bunny Girl look like??" Trowa asked. That's when she laid her eyes on the computer.

"Hey it's Bunny!!!" SHe pointed at the picture on the screen. "I hope you weren't going to find information about her cause only certain people can find that stuff on her." 

"Honto??" Heero said.

"Hai..." SHe said beginning to click away on his laptop. Then a screen popped up.

"But it says she's dead!!!" Quetre leaned over to the screen..

"Of course it would say that!!! 5 years ago her Fiance and Best friend died saving some people's lives.. she really didn't want to live her life as Usagi Serenity Tsukino anymore.. the name carried too many bad memories so with the help of Grandpa she faked her death and took on an American type of name.. Serena Serenity Moon.. but only i call her Bunny.. and a few select people." Releana said. The guys were amazed this Pacifist Twit was actually some sort of help.

"Hey Lena!!!" another blonde called. "Did you meet Bunny's new boyfriend??"

"Boyfriend who???" She hopped up to greet her other cousin.

"I don't know i just saw her leave the Arcade with him a couple of moments ago.. he really cute too!!" She then looked over the guys and sat next to Duo. "Hi I'm Mina you're cute!!!" Duo laughed for once the girl made the first move on him.

"I'm Duo.. Duo Maxwell."

"I've seen you on the news.. aren't you one of those Gundam Pilots??"

"Uhmmm" he was astonished anyone would ever remember about that. "Yeah??"

"Wow that is so Cool!!!!" She Squealed. The pilots groaned while Duo and This Mina girl flirted.

"So Releana.. do you know where we could find this Bunny girl??"

"Maybe.. but what's in it for me??" The guys let their jaw dropped... she's never asked for anything in return.

"Come on Wufei.. I know you're remembering some of these moves.. now if you don't hit me I'll hit you where it hurt!!!" She growled and hit him hard in the chest. he sprawled out on the floor. The Onna was just asking to get hit.. she hits hard. He got up and faked a punch to her right but kicked her legs from under her. "Finally!!!" She took a swing to his head but he dodged it she flipped back anticipating a hit. He blinked.. it was on her blind spot how could she tell. Not enough time to think though, she was ready to roundhouse him in the head.. he caught her foot while she dangled upside down for a second she jabbed him in the stomach and caught herself when he dropped her.

"Not bad..." He smirked then Yawned.

"Aww Have i Worn you out??" She asked.

"Yeah... besides i still haven't recovered in trying to get rid of those other Onnas from last night." he smirked.

"They all wanted your number Fei-chan..." She helped hi up.

"But my number is your's onna." 

"True... but imagine how they'd feel hearing a female's voice on the line..." She put an arm around his waist.

"I don't know.. but Onna you're short!!!"

"I know i know..." She smiled up at him. "but you're just tall."  
"I'm not that tall." 

"Fei.. can i ask you something??"

"Hmm??"

"Do you remember things??"

"Wha-"

"If you do i won't be upset.." She looked down on the floor.

"How-"

"When you told me about Miran... That was a deep memory.. You couldn't have suddenly remembered... your emotions were too deep to be there from a sudden memory lapse."

"Well yeah i remember things..."

"I thought so... but why act like you don't"  
"Because i don't like the person i was..."

"You don't have to go back to the person you know.. if you were able to forget about it as long as you have.. you're pulling away from that." She stood on the stairs. "Dragon, can you do me a favor??" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

"What??" he asked when they were just outside of the apartment.

"Tell me a little bit of what your life was before you met me..."

"I'll tell you tomorrow..." He said giving her a tiresome smile.

"Ok.."  She stood on tip toe and  kissed the corner of his mouth just before opening the door. 


	5. Goodbye for now/ Mission Accepted

             The sun was shining the next morning and Serena woke up to the usual warmth she felt whenever her Dragon would be holding onto her. Strange how at first she really thought it was sort of annoying because "if she wanted to wake up on the floor she'll wake up on the floor Damnit". After a while it just became a regular thing and she really didn't mind. Somedays she would just snuggle up closer to him. She liked to be held in his arms like this.. although she didn't ave the courage to voice this opinion out loud. 

        Today was one of those days when she snuggled up closer to him. She still faintly smelled his cologne that was on him.. thus proving that he was wiped out from her dragging him all over the place yesterday. (he would usually shower before bed) She remembered how much trouble it had been for him to agree and let her buy the cologne for him.. but now she doesn't even remember the name. No matter it smells good on him.

"Why are you smelling me, Onna??" He murmured shocking her.. she still thought her was asleep.

"You smell good.." She said realizing just then he was without his usual black or white tank top. He rolled onto his back and she rested her head on his bare chest. Yes, this was one of those days when she wished they were dating. Seriously though they should be.. they're that close. 

"Not as good as your hair..."

"You smell my hair??"

"Yes.. how could i not.. it's so long it's usually all over the bed." He said staring up at the white ceiling. "You really should paint this room.. white doesn't fit you personality."

"Really?"

"No.. maybe like blue."

"Blue??"

"Yes, blue.. you have a free soul. You do whatever makes you happy no matter what the rest of the world seems to think." He said. "Blue usually represents the sky.. No limit.. and from what I've seen there really is no limit to your personality. You have like no limit to your energy, your smiles have no limit you know like they're always brighter, You have no limit to your talent of getting into people's hearts, Your beauty." He added the last one quietly.

"Maybe blue with some white to give it the look of the sky??"

"Yes, no limit to your creativity too.." He said. They laid there doing absolutely nothing. Just basking in the warmth they were receiving from each other listening to their hearts beat in unison.

"Fei..." 

"Hmm?"

"You promised to tell me about your life before the Amnesia spell." 

"I guess i did huh??" he slightly chuckled. "Well honestly i don't see how my friends could live with that me.." he said. "You see i was very Sexist.. a strong believer that All women were weak... you know after the Miran thing i was upset because she couldn't protect herself." She put a finger to his lips.

"Continue.."

"Well I thought all Women were weak. I could never give a girl any respect so i ended up calling them All Onna." he paused when he felt her soft hand roam over his well toned stomach. "I was Very Temperamental. Like one of my friends Suddenly gave me the Nickname Wu-man." He frowned when she started to giggle. "That also leads back to the fact that i was really temperamental."

"Let's see.. little things made you blow up, ne?" She said. "Like if someone drank the last soda that you wanted you'd get upset right??"

"Well that's not just it.. it was always that one friend of mine who made me upset like that.. He'd go out of his way to make me upset."

"Maybe he did it cause he loves you."

"Onna..." He said.

"Just a suggestion." She finally stopped roaming over his stomach and let it rest there.

"Don't get me wrong though I'd put my life in danger to help him."

"That's how Rei-chan and me were... I'd always annoy her though not intentionally we'd argue but was always willing to go into danger for the other." She sighed. Unconsciously he began stroking her long hair. When he realized he was doing it he didn't stop.. her hair was soft. she then trailed her fingers up his chest. He caught her wrist. She looked up at him to see him smirking. "What??"

"Nothing.." he said letting her hand go.. and she continued her trail upward and stopped at his left cheek. She left her fingers explore his face and she stopped once more when she had made her way back down to his lips. 

        What he did next was really out of impulse. He kissed her fingertips and slowly made his way back down her hand. She sat up when she realized he wanted to travel farther down her arm.. but seeing that they were laying down made that pretty difficult. He sat up with her continuing his trail down her arm and up her neck. After what seemed like forever to her his face was close to hers. She didn't pull away or anything, She just bridged the small gap between the two. They both ignored the heavy banging on the apartment door. Too wrapped up in the passionate kiss they were sharing after  much time wanting to do so badly to notice Ami muttering her obscenities. They Eventually Broke the Deep Kiss in one of the worse ways possible, Ami Screaming at the top of her lungs. 

        They Both looked at each other quickly trying to regain the missing oxygen in their lungs and went to go see what happened. When they got there they saw Ami in the Arms of Lita who was deeply Glaring at the 6 people in their living room.  

"Serena!!" Mina Cheerfully hugged her cousin who was still slightly out of breath.

"Hi Mina!!" Serena was trying to pry the girl off of her.

"Hey WU-Man!!!" A voice said. Serena raised an eyebrow. Could that be the one he was just telling her about. He was kinda of cute.

"Duo.." He acknowledged him by his first name.

"I take it these are your friends??" She said finally prying Mina off of her.

"Yes.." he said. She nodded after looking them over.

"He remembers??" Ami asked.

"Hai.. he was faking his memory loss for a while." She told Ami. "Hajimemashite" She bowed for the four guys.

"Hajimemashite." 3 of the four bowed back until the tallest one whacked him.

"Hagi mema sheete" He said Making the girls in the room giggle.

"What??" 

"Duo-chan.. we're gonna have to work on your Japanese." Mina said.

"Please sit down.. Releana will keep you entertained until we all get dressed." Serena said.

"Sure!!" Releana said sitting down with Heero. Then everyone went their separate ways to get dressed.

"So.. i guess you'll be leaving soon?" Serena said when they went back into the room.

"It seems so.." Wufei said.

"Well I guess we could pack some of the stuff i bought you.." She said.

"Yeah... we  could." he said heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower. SHe started shoving somethings in one of her old Duffel bags.

"Why do i get the feeling that we came a bad time for Wufei??" Quetre said.

"Well maybe he was about to get his 'business' on.. i mean he did go into the same room as the Serena girl." Duo said with a hentai grin on his face. Mina Whacked him.

"Serena has morals you know.. even if she doesn't dress like it!!" That just sent Releana into a fit of giggles. Not too long later Ami and Lita came out dressed and started on breakfast.

"You guys want anything??" Everyone agreed to eat something.

"Serena and Wufei are taking a long time." Mina finally said.

"Like i said.. they might be." a Spoon from the kitchen hit Duo in the head.

"It will be a frying pan next if you don't stop that train of thought..." Ami said.

"You really didn't have to pack it.. i would've done it.." Wufei smiled at her.

"No.. but i wanted to.. You know I'll miss you right??"

"YEah i know.. you have to mis the Chinese hunk.." He posed for her.

"I guess..." She kissed his Cheek and handed him the Duffel bag with her favorite number on it... 06. They came out of the room and Serena was brushing her long hair into a ponytail. He dropped the Duffel bag in one of the corners. and sat at the Breakfast table.

"Sorry we haven't been properly introduced." Serena said 

"I'm Quetre."

"Trowa."

"Heero."

"And Duo!!"

"Not big on talking are you??" She finally asked.

"That's not it.. you friend Ami was telling us about Wufei's case of amnesia."

"Yeah.." Duo said.

"Oh..." Then there was this Awkward silence. They were saved for the fact that breakfast was ready. Over breakfast The guys were telling them that some guy named Jay (drop the ay if you don't get it) was looking for him and needed his assistance in something. Wufei lowered his eyes not looking them in the face at all. Right after  breakfast She had walked them all to the Shuttle port waiting for their shuttle to take off.

"Heero.. Remember what was promised to me!!" Releana said just before they boarded their shuttle. He nodded and leaned down and kissed her for a full minute. Then they were all gone. Releana waved to the departing shuttle in a daze. Serena waved good bye too letting a lone tear stream down her face.

*~*~*~*~*

      As Soon as Serena got home Ami and Lita were gone. They left a note saying that they had to go meet Amara and Michelle for lunch today. She sighed and threw the note in the garbage. She was already lonely with out him.. not even 2 hours and she was already lonely. The only thing she had was the memory of his warm kisses trailing form her fingertips to her lips. She was going to go insane with out him.. So she decided to check her computer.

"Welcome back 06.." The computer said. "You have a new mission.. accept of decline??"  "Well, There is one way to keep my sanity.. take it out on destroying another Oz computer." She clicked the accept button. The screen popped up with a Dark haired woman with Purple-ish highlights.

"Dr. T (Triste) didn't think you would accept 06." She said. Serena looked at the screen with a mischievous look in her eye.


	6. Slight things....

       The boys got back to Quetre's mansion in one of the worse moods possible. They had all just failed a mission, but Heero was just miserable. Never in a million years did he think he would lose his gun to a fighter he met up with in the dark. He pulled out the card he had been stuck to his forehead after he got his ribs bruised and started inspecting.. 90 were the numbers on it. (Ha!!! I made it so it would work upside down)

"You found one too Hee-man??" Duo asked pulling a card out of his pocket with the number 90 on it.

"You too??"  Wufei pulled one out.

"I found one.." Trowa pulled it out of his sleeve.. literally. 

"Me too." Quetre held up one. "In place of where the disk was.. A Computer Virus was already put in the computer. I found it just before the electricity was cut."

"I didn't do it.." Wufei shook his head. "I saw a Figure disappear just before i got there. I Found the card just before being pulverized by the fleeing prisoners." 

"They were already fleeing when i got there..." Trowa said.

"I never got to try and stop the Representative for OZ from heading back... Everyone had been knocked out.. with Sleeping Gas." Heero said. 

" I saw the person... but they had went back into the building and attacked me in the dark.. When i followed her." 

"So you fought the person??" Duo asked.

"Yes and Lost my gun as price for ripping her shirt." He held up piece of the black shirt.

"Her?!?!?!" They all said.

"But how can you tell in the dark.. oh.." Quetre had to think hard about it. Wufei took piece of the shirt.

"Heero, Did you see anything on this female??" Duo said. "You know hair color.. eyes color.. Bra??" He slipped the last one in.

"No... no and DEFINITELY no" Heero said getting the last one too.

"Tommy Girl.." Wufei muttered suddenly.

"What??" 

"The perfume on it.. Tommy Girl... Sere wore it all the time..." He added the last part softly. Then disappear upstairs.

"You know.. i think i saw that Girl.. She ran by me quickly and tossed me this.. she said she was done with it." Duo fished something out of his pocket. "I didn't see anything though.. she was gone before i could see her." He added.

"The disk..." Quetre said softly... but unenthusiastically. He was still watching the stairs where Wufei went up. Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder feeling the same, a bit guilty.

"Serena??" Ami heard the door close.

"Yeah Ames it's me." She signed onto her computer

"How'd the mission go."

"I got into a fight with one of the Bakas.. he ripped my shirt."

"That sucks." 

"Yeah.."

"Want anything to drink... or eat??"

"No... I'm waiting to hear from Wufei.." She said and went to her room to hook the Camera to her computer. As soon as she did and noticed he wasn't hooked-up yet, she decided to change her clothes.She had changed her pajama bottoms when the screen winked on. She still didn't notice the camera was on until after she changed her shirt and she heard a familiar laugh. "You Hentai!!" She said pulling up a chair to the computer.

"You were the one changing i just happened to not say anything." he has a smirk planted on his face.

"Oh be quiet you..." She said. "So how's everything with the fellas?"

"Fellas?? We prefer not to be called that..."

"Oh sorry how's the group of Sexy, strong, gorgeous..." She trailed off. "why didn't i go home with all of you guys??" She smirked when he glared at the screen.

"Because I'd be forced to destroy my friends."

"Right... so how is everyone??" She said.

"Everyone's fine.. Well except Heero.. He lost something.."

"His sanity?? I don't see how ANYONE can kiss Lena.." 

"See the perfect soldier's smart.. he put a thin coat of wax or something on his lips.. he peeled them off when we boarded the shuttle." he said Serena fell into a fit of giggles.

"I knew she shouldn't have tried to take advantage of him..." 

"Hmm??"

"The Boys didn't tell you?? The were reduced to pumping info from her to find you..." It was his turn to laugh. 

"Blackmail for later!!!" He said. "What made her tell you??"

"She didn't Realize we had a 'Thing' and apologized for helping them... but something told me she really wasn't sorry." She said. He put his hand up to his computer screen and yawned.

"I had a long day..."

"So did i..."

"At the club??"

"Yeah.." She lied. "Same time tomorrow??"  
"We'll see." He said then disconnected.  She Got up and rested her head on the pillow he used while he stayed there. It Still smelled just like him. She found herself drifting off to sleep. 

"Dragon..." She whispered in her sleep as unknown tears fell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wu-man!!!! Wake-up.. breakfast!!!" Duo pounded on the door that opened on it's own after a few pounds. "Wu-man??" He poked his head inside and saw Wufei staring out into space. "Yo Wu-Man.."

"yeah??" He said.

"Breakfast..." 

"Be down in 20 Duo...." He said and Duo went back downstairs.

"Is he up?? Usually by now you'd have your morning chase.. he isn't sick is he??" Quetre asked.

"Maybe... I called him Wu-man and he didn't care or notice.. and he called me Duo..." Duo looked blankly at his pancakes. In 20 minutes Wufei came downstairs and ate his breakfast. just before Returning  back upstairs.

"Wufei?"

"Hmm??" He turned back around.

"We have to Deliver the disk to Une.. want to come?"  
"I'll go!!" Duo said enthusiastically.

"Sure I'll go.. what time?"

"In an hour."

"Ok..." He left.

"I told you he's sick!!!!"

"He really isn't sick Duo.. he's got something on the brain."

"Or Someone." Heero said.

"What??" Duo said.

"Maxwell.. you are a baka!!" Trowa said being Wufei's replacement once more. "Chang has his mind full of that weak Onna.." he said making Wufei laugh.. the others didn't even know he was back.

"God you don't realize how strange that sounds from another point of view." He Threw his Katana straight past Duo's head whizzing past his ear.. "Don't ever call me Wu-manif you value that braid, Duo" he sent him a quick glare and he was gone.


	7. new mission

{An Oz base, 23:30hrs (11:30 to those brain dead to Military time)}

        A Mysterious blonde was making her way inside the base. She wore High black heels, a short black business skirt that showed off her creamy white legs, a black business jacket to match the skirt that showed off her womanly form a bit and underneath the jacket was a white shirt that was REALLY see through although no one could tell because of the jacket. She held a brief case in her manicured hand and glasses gave her the appeal to be intelligent and not to be taken lightly, she had a 'I won't hesitate to kill you' Air around her(Regardless of what her blue eyes show) and had a walk that would make even the toughest men come crashing down. She made her way to the front of the building and two guards stopped her.

"Rei Hino.." She said smoothly trying not to think of the bad memories her friend, her Fiancée, and her used to do.

"There is no Rei Hino on the list." The guard checked the list.

"There must be some mistake!!!" She said. " I was told to be here at 11:30..."

"I don't see a name.. do you have any type of ID and we'll get it Verified with the boss.." He said.

"Yes.." She placed the suitcase on the ground and bent over exposing the red satin underwear she  wore underneath. As soon as she was sure they were staring at her butt she slowly made a reach for the small spray bottle in her suit case. She rose clutching the bottle in her hand keeping it hidden from the two baka guards.

"ID??" One of them said gaining his mental state back first.

"Yes..." She quickly sprayed the stuff in their faces and they fell unconscious immediately. "Why thank you!!!" She sad grabbing her clothes from the brief case and stuck two cards to both of their foreheads then ran around the side of the building Quickly changing. Then she set both the clothes and brief case on fire erasing any finger prints left around then sprinted inside of the building just as five figure appeared in front of the gate.

"Great..." 

"What's up Wu-man??"

"Maxwell...." he said in a warning tone then raised the purple card that had the simple numbers '90' on it.

"She's here..." Quetre looked inside the building.

"And just started.." He noticed the ashes of the newly put out fire.

"Let's go..." Heero said and the five boys took off running encountering unconscious soldiers along the way. Finally they caught up to the mysterious Onna... who was currently typing things on the computer.

"You came to blow up the base right??" She asked and received no answer. "Right?!?!?" She said angrily.

"R-right..." Duo said.

"Who are you??" a Monotonous voice said right behind her.

"Right now... unimportant.." The screen went  red and a Chibi her, with the mask and everything, popped up with a comic bubble coming from her mouth counting down from 10.

"That's cool!!" Duo said.. then the number 06 popped up in purple.

"Let's go now!!!" She said and they all took off running at top speed and made it out just before the explosion. when the smoke and everything cleared a drop ship was seen taking off.

"she's gone..." Duo said in a disappointed tone. "I wanted to get her number!!!" he then noticed the other crowding around Heero and his laptop to see the dot moving on the screen. 

"It stops at the Sanq kingdom..." Quetre said "but how did she get that far so fast??"

"You didn't hear the engine on that ship.. it was silent.. it's the new XZ2550.. a.k.a. the Light Speed Demon... it's really fast. i hear they're Really expensive though.." Duo said. "And too fast for a lot of people to survive.. that's why they stopped making them after their 3rd one.. and some secret government group got them i heard." Duo said.

"How do you know this?!?!?" Wufei asked.

"Well... i was tuning up my car and it came on the radio when i turned it on." He said. " I didn't think it was really important but..."

"How can Anyone survive that?!?! Light speed.." Trowa asked.

"Something about separating the mind from the body..." Duo shrugged and the boys sighed just as a new message appeared on the screen. "Mission!!!" 

"Did you do it??" Dr. J asked.

"No.. That '90' Onna beat us again" Wufei said.

"I see..."

"She might be the enemy..." Heero said.

"I know.. and she seems to get in the way... Dispose of her... by any means possible." The man on the screen said. Somehow the guys felt a bit awkward about this new mission...

"Mission accepted." They said. Heero then noticed something on the ground... his gun.

Perfect soldier-

                  Be careful on who you point that thing at.. it could very well mean the end of your life.

                           -someone

"I guess we're going back to the Sanq Kingdom." Duo said shuddering at the thought of seeing Releana again. Then a thought came to mind. " But I'm Sure Wu-man won't mind.. i mean his girl is there and he can probably sneak in some alone time..."

"Whatever.." Wufei said still inspecting the card.. where has he seen those numbers... he was positive he has seen '90' anywhere.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. The boys back in the Sanq kingdom

"Come you little bug i know you're coming.." She stood against the wall hearing footsteps coming her direction. Just then the soldier came into view. She came out of her hiding spot and shot several holes in the guy's chest. Just then the alarm sounded. "Kuso!!!" She said and took off running down the familiar hallway. Yes, She knew this hallway very well.. something just told her she'd meet her doom here. Before she could blink she was Surrounded.

"Give up or die..." Obviously the leader, he is the only one wearing a suit, said.

"How about neither!!!" She shot him and shot the others.. this time she was prepared for the one behind her and swept his feet from under her and shot him in the head.

"Get *Static* of *Static* there *static* beast*" The guy on the other end of her communicator said she held her hand up to her ear.

"Jimmy!!! Jimmy what's up??" Then there was nothing but static.. the communicator was gone. Then a Creaking sound was heard behind her. She turned Around to see Pudding in a Robot suit. "Don't you ever die?!?!?!"

"No.." She shot a few blasts at her she dodged that and took a few shots at the glass part in the head.. her bullets from her pistol only bounced off. The brunette only laughed until She picked up one of the soldier's shotgun and aimed for her foot making it leak gas. Pudding jumped out and they fought hand-to-hand combat. Pudding, in a desperate attempt to kill her, picked up the gun and shot it.. only managing to blow the two up.

"No!!! I lost Again!!!" Serena whined and stepped out of the machine all sweaty and tired. People applauded her. "Didn't know i had an audience 'Elizabeth." Serena looked at Andy's sister who was running the arcade.

"Well of course this is only the hardest game i own.. and you're the only one who's gotten that far without getting tired." Elizabeth said.

"I guess." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's an interesting game you chose to play.." A polite sounding voice said.

"Yeah.. do you like really fight and everything in there??"  Serena then turned around smiling at two of Wufei's friends.

"Hai.. the hand-to-hand combat kills me though..." She said. "I'm Usually good at it.. but I've been tired lately.." She said

"That looked like fun!!! Can i try??" Duo said Serena tossed him 3 quarters and he was now inside the machine. Just then she was hugged by a familiar person.

"Dragon, I'm all sweaty now let go.." She squirmed.

"Nah.. it'll be fine." He said watching Duo play.. seconds later he came out angry.

"That's game's Rigged!!!!" he pouted.

"No... you just suck..." Heero said smirking..

"So why are you guys back here in the Sanq Kingdom.. unless Heero missed making out with my cousin..." He Pulled a gun on her. (remember he got his gun back!!!)

"Omae o Kuroso" He said she looked at him funny.

"Don't worry he does that to.." Duo started but she kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it. "everyone..." He finished The other guys just raised their eyebrows at her.

"I'd advise you not to do that again.." She said in a monotonous tone that rivaled Heero's. Wufei Immediately backed up as did the other guys.. she blinked a couple of times and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner. "Oops!!! Forget that!!!" She said. "I'm sort of in my game mode... still" She lied... They skeptically bought that and handed him back his gun. "Be careful on who you point that thing at... it could very well mean the end of your life" She said happily.. and he just hardened a stare on her. That's what that Onna left him in the note.

"What do you mean by that??" Duo asked, noticing the new look in Heero's eyes, something had to be up.

"Oh nothing.. just that i had gotten shot once... out of a complete rage i nearly killed the guy regardless of the injury he gave me." She raised her shirt to show an old scar on the left side of her stomach.

"Flashing people Keneko-chan??" A Deep voice said.

"I bet you'd pay to see that right, Amara??" Serena retorted back at the 'guy'. Wufei instantly smirked.

"Probably..." Amara said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm jealous now!!" A Blue/green haired girl stepped out from behind Amara.

"Michelle!!!" Serena hugged her.

"Talk about Jealousy you didn't even hug me!!" Amara said. Serena turned around and gave her a hug and one of those corner-of-the-mouth kisses.

"How do you not get jealous Wu-man..." Duo watched as the corner kiss is exchanged.

"Simple... Amara's a girl..." Michelle said holding her hand out for Duo to shake. "I'm Michelle Tenoh... Amara's wife." 

"Duo Maxwell!!" He shook her hand.

"Quetre Rebarba winner!!!" 

"Trowa Barton." He said but Michelle sensed a deeper relationship between Quetre and Trowa immediately.

"Hnn..." 

"Don't mind Heero.. he's always like that.." Both Amara and Michelle froze.

"Heero Yui???" They both asked. 

"Yup!!!"

"Lucky Releana's not around this time.. she had a conference to go to..." a Dark haired girl popped up. "Hey Wufei's back!! And he brought friends!! Hi I'm Hotaru Tomoe!!!" She smiled. Everyone did their introductions. Then Ami and Lita came and Took Amara and Michelle away for lunch... Hotaru had to meet Dorothy for something. (The chic with the weird eyebrows... ) Leaving Serena with the guys again.

"how did you get shot??" Wufei asked when they entered the familiar apartment.

"Uhmm... Well the people that killed Darien and Rei..." She got really Quiet momentarily. "Apparently were on a raid of some sort and uhmm i protected someone else from getting hurt." She murmured. "My grandfather... Of course after that i left and moved here totally forgetting my psychopath cousins live here!!!"

"That was a noble thing to do... but why'd you leave your grandfather??" Quetre asked.

"well First Gramps wouldn't be alone he just moved back with my other 'Uncles' and secondly... it left to many bad memories.." She said sighing. "So 'Fei.. since you're here for my movie night what are we watching to night??" She pointed to the wall of DVD's. Duo was in Heaven.

"Wow!!! I want to watch this one and this one.. maybe this one... oh yeah this one... WOW!!!! LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!! I want to watch this and that and that.. oh that... eeewwwww Wonders of learning??"

"That would be Ami's...." Serena watched him look over the movies.

"Somebody's got dirty flicks too!!!" He held up one movie with a very not so nice cover to it making Quetre turn a very deep shade of red.

"Lita's..." Both Serena and Wufei said.

"I GOT IT!!!!!" HE yelled finally holding up.. 'EVOLUTION!!!"

"Seen it!!!" Serena and Wufei said.

"BUT I WANNA WATCH IT!!!"

"Fine.. go ahead and watch it.. I've gotta get ready for work.!!" Serena walked away leaving the 5 guys in the living room. Duo popped the movie in and Quetre, Trowa Duo, and Heero watched it.

"You really should go after her... maybe she'll let you shower with her." Duo said then went back to his movie. Wufei just sat there.. by time the movie went off. Serena came out holding an arm full of clothes.

"What's all this for??" Wufei asked.

"Well Seeing that you guys obviously will be here in the Sanq kingdom for a while i figure why not come to wok with me... The girls miss you 'Fei."  He glared at her while she laughed. "Let's see...." She handed Fei his outfit. A White Chinese shirt with loose fitting black pants, She handed Duo a dark blue shirt that said 'Ladies' Man' and white loose jeans. She tossed a white shirt and blue pants to Heero, A black shirt white tank top and black pants for Trowa, and a black/white T-shirt for Quetre and blue jeans. "Now Get dressed.. I still have to find my shoes.... uhmm Trowa.. Quetre.. you can change in Ami's room.... Duo and Heero.. uhmm find a corner i guess." She said heading off to the room and Wufei followed her. As Soon as he got in he was presented with a new look.

"You painted it..." He said looking at it.. it was different.. but it was beautiful.

"Yeah..." She grinned. The ceiling was indeed blue like the sky with clouds and where her light was it was orange and yellow painted around it to make it seem like the sun. The rest of the room was to resemble the park with Trees and stuff. "Come see the bathroom!!!" She dragged him off to the bathroom that had the look of space with the white flecks for star and the ceiling was black and where the light was painted around with a silvery color so it looked just like the moon.

"You became very creative." He said while changing. For some reason when you've lived with a girl you tend to not be embarrassed about showing your underwear.. especially that day he found hers in the drawer.

"I was always creative, Dragon." She pecked him quickly. "I was just even more inspired." She said Kissing him once more making this one last a few moments longer. "Come on... before Duo."

"Cool Room!!!!" Duo's voice yelled.

"Duo, you don't just walk into someone's room!!" Quetre said. "This is nice."

"We've got an audience..." Wufei smirked at the closed door.

"You're not suggesting..."

"Why not.. he came in the room without knocking." He pinned her against the door with a heavy thump.

"You are so evil..." She mouthed to him and kept banging up against the door. "OOOOOOOH GOD FEI!!!!!" She said making it sound as Genuine as possible. "FASTER!!!!!"  She said and he let her go and she   kept kicking the door making it bang harder.

"OOOOOH GOD YOU'RE SO TIGHT!!!!!!!" He said following through with the plan.

"Duo, We should go!!!" Quetre was now Red.

"No i gotta hear this!!!" Duo was grinning like the hentai he tends to be. (I should know personally.. right MMS???)

"Duo!!!" Quetre was trying to drag him away. But Duo cracked up laughing by now Trowa and Heero came in to see what's taking so long. Then noticed the banging on the bathroom door and raised their eyebrows.

"Hnn..." Heero muttered

"I think Heero and Trowa just came in." She said faintly hear a certain grunt. His smirk just widened.

"OOOOOOH I-I-I-'M ABOUT TO...."

"GOOOOOD!!! DON"T STOP!!!!!!!" She said together they hit the door increasing the banging.. then slowed things down some silently counted to three and yanked open the bathroom door to see 4 very shocked guys... Serena and Wufei cracked up laughing and high five each other.

" Next time.. knock on the Door Duo..." Serena said. Then they all realized they were faking it. " So.. Let's Go!!! Amara, Michelle, Lita, and Ami will meet us there." She hip bumped Duo and left the room with the pair of shoes Wufei had picked out when they went shopping once.


	9. The pointless chapter

"Onna!!! I will never let you drink so much!!!"

"Are... you implying that..*Stumble* That I'm Drunk??"

"Yes..."

"But I was in a drinking game with Heero!!! It required me to drink!!!" She said pouting.

"Then i won't let you play anymore drinking games!!!" He reached in all of the pockets on her trying to find the key to the apartment.. and Heero's Excessive laughing wasn't helping the situation much.

"But they're fun 'Fei-'Fei!!!" She said letting him search her pockets and she cracked up laughing too!!!

"Wu-man I gotta go to the bathroom!!!" Duo said. " And Heero won't stay still.

"Onna!! Where are the keys!!!" He  finally gave up but she only shook her head while laughing. Quetre took pictures off Heero laughing.

"What is so damn funny?!?!?!" Wufei said finally blowing his top. Heero stopped laughing.

"Are you looking for her keys.." He began snickering.

"You know where they are?!?!?" He asked Heero.

"Down her shirt.. she didn't want to forget them if she happen to have gotten drunk!!!" Trowa said and Heero started laughing twice as hard because Trowa said it.

"Onna Give me the keys!!" He said She shook her head in a childish manner. "Why not??" 

"You'll have to get them yourself!!!" She said and Heero was now in tears from laughing so hard, Quetre immediately started blushing.

"I am not reaching down y our shirt to get your keys."

"Yet you don't mind watching me get dressed??" She said making Duo's jaw drop Quetre turn redder, Trowa.. stayed the same and Wufei narrowed his eyes at her.. Heero was gasping for air.

"Man.. never get the perfect soldier drunk."

"Duo!!!!" A certain blonde stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Mina.. what ar you doing here??" Duo said over Heero's laughter.

"Well I was going to go see you at the club then i saw you dragging Bunny out of the club.. and figured she wouldn't give you the apartment keys right??"

"Right..." Duo said.

"But Fei it's easy.. Just stick your hand down there and take the keys!!!!!" Serena was practically begging him. "Please!!!  I promise not to play anymore drinking games with Heero!!!!" She said.

"You sure as hell won't!!!!" Wufei said.

"Please!! It's really easy!! Look!!!" She stood on tip toe to kiss him.. of course he kissed her back but he saw where this was going and kept his hands on her waist until she tried to slowly move it then he pulled back.

"Why don't  you just hand me the keys??"

"Wheres the fun in that???" She said. "Are you afwaid of touching me in such an intimate way??" She asked he just glared her. " I aweady towd you i'm not dwunk!!! Just Vewy Turned on!!!" She whispered in his ear (with a lisp) he frowned and she cracked up laughing.

"Sere, I know you can hold your liquor without getting drunk for a WHILE so stop pretending and give him the damned keys!!"

"Fine!!" She Angrily reached down her shirt. "You took the fun out of it Mina!!!" She opened the door and skipped inside of the house.

"How'd you know she was faking??" Duo asked.

"Please.. Releana and me have tried to see how much it would take for her to get drunk.. apparently your friend doesn't drink much..3 glasses of the heavy stuff... Sere take 5.. although it can be dangerous."

"No.. he doesn't drink much.. he just took the game as a threat to his ability to take on missions." Mina Froze. 

"M-Missions??"

"Don't ask.." Duo said.

"Right.. listen I'm gonna go.. are you guys going to be here tomorrow??"

"No.. We have a job to do... our original reason for being here!!" Trowa said.

"Ooooh.. ok.. Ja!!!" She took off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A Week later)

"So you guys are leaving??" She watched Wufei pick up the Duffel bag she had given him with '06' on it.

"Unfortunately yeah..." Wufei kissed his girl once more. "I still don't see how you could fake being drunk THAT good" He said.

"Drama school 5 years!!!" She said kissing him once more... "I hope you can come back soon!!" She said.

"I hope so too.." He said giving her one last kiss and then was gone. As soon as they got to Quatre's mansion They had a mission. To go to a Masquerade ball being hosted by a guy named Mamoru Chiba. Word is that '90' will be there. Of course they had to go seeing that their mission is to Destroy that Onna!!

*~*~*~*~

Short??.. yes.. crazy.. yes… anyway.. I'm, sort of advertising my original fic.. Title 'How I became the Dragoli Princess.. PLEASE READ IT!!!


	10. Surprises!!

"Ok.. Hair?? Check! Dress?? Check." Serena checked the mirror once more and hopped into her little ship and took off after quick meditation. Mamoru Chiba.. General of Oz with a hidden computer inside of his mansion. Her mission is to destroy the computer files. She really wasn't up to a mission after spending time with Wufei but she did take up the missions again. she made it to the party and slipped on a pair of glasses. She went to the front gate where two guards were.

"Name??"

"Haruka Tomoe!!!" She said.

"Yes Miss Tomoe.. enjoy the party!!" the guard said and she walked in. She went inside and enjoyed the sweet music that played. She didn't even notice the figure that walked up behind her. He tapped her on her shoulder.

"Would you dance with me??" The voice said.

"Uhmm how about not." She said.

"I think it's in your best interest, Serena..." She turned around and was met with a pair of Prussian blue eyes, she gasped. He led her out of the room to a dark area.

"Who are you and who do you work for??" Heero asked as soon as they were away from the crowd. She turned her back to him.

"Can i honestly trust you??" She pulled a small spray bottle from between her cleavage.

"You don't have a choice." He said.

"Well My name is.. Serena Serenity Moon. A.k.a. Bunny... I'm also an EX-GUNDAM PILOT!!!" She sprayed the mist in his face and he was immediately knocked unconscious. "Heero.. I'm Sorry i had to do that.. I probably made an enemy of you but it had to be done!!!" She said. She immediately ditched her dress and pulled on a pair of black sneakers to go with the black jumpsuit she had on. She placed her  glasses on his face and left towards the library. A Dark Figure had walked up to the unconscious boy.

"You haven't lost your touch Usako.." He smirked. "Still loves the knock-out mist." He picked up the mist bottle. "No matter.. you'll be mine again soon enough."

"Mamoru-san??" A Voice behind him said.

"Yes.. Zechs.. I'm coming!!!" He left the boy unconscious seeing how he'd be up in a matter of minutes.

"No!!!!" She said typing in multiple codes and stuff into the computer.. The files were already erased. "Shimatta!!!" She said then lengthened it out into Several different languages.

"Late today??" A  Voice said behind her. She turned to see a face also hidden behind a mask.

"Who are you??" She asked angrily.

"Someone who has completed their mission and obviously left your's unfinished." He held up a disk. She glared at him.

"FREEZE!!!" An Oz soldier broke up whatever kind of moment there is and held up their weapons.

"This is cake!!!" She said and flipped kicking one of the guards in the face forcing him to drop his gun while the other guards began shooting and she quickly took them out too!!" Then Took off Running!!! She was nearly out of the building when a hand grabbed her.

"Why are you leaving so soon??"

"I've been discovered Heero Yui!!" She lifted a leg kicking him in the face, Then sprayed another mist in his face. "You won't remember the events of tonight!!!" She said and left but not before bugging him. "But i will.. and i will complete my mission!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dr. J" Quatre Addressed the man when he got to the base.

"Did you complete the mission??" Une asked from the corner of the room.

"No...  But Heero..." Duo trailed off and Wufei came in Dragging the boy behind him.

"Yui I already told you we were just at that stupid Ball.."

"I'd remember being there!!!" Heero glared at his friend. The elderly man sat Heero down in the Chair and did a quick examination. 

"Interesting...." The doctor said. Just then Alarms went off and soldiers were running around the base like mad men!!! One stopped.

"Dr. J... Dr. M has been taken hostage by a maniacal woman."

"How'd she get in??" Une said angrily.

"She took out the two guards at the front gate. with a simple card left like this." He held up the dark purple card with the number '90' on it.

"She followed us!!!" Duo said and the four guys left.. Heero looked at the card and remembered what happened to him and followed his friends.

"Dr. M!!! Aren't you glad to see me??" She asked the guy leaning again his cane in a corner.

"No.. I'm proud.. you've been causing all of this ruckus with our Gundam Pilots??" He asked the girl in a business suit.. she hasn't ditched the outfit because she found it suitable with her situation. She glared at him.

"It isn't enough to get my revenge!!!" She said.

"Don't tell me you're still whining over that Darien Chiba guy and Rei Hino. Soldiers die on missions.. it happens."

"Shit happens Dr." She turned the chair to the wall behind the desk. "But that's no just why I'm upset... We were the original Gundam Pilots and Gramps cut me loose!!! I was enraged!!! To top it off i couldn't keep Death Scythe!!!!" She fired her gun at the wall behind her.

"Feel better??" The Dr. Asked.

"No!!!! I've been taking these missions to be spiteful... I've been taking them under another doctor. I've only begun doing it to keep my sanity." She said and the door's controls were over ridden and were open. She began laughing. "The ever so late Gundam Pilots!!" She was laughing hard.

"Who are you??" Wufei asked..

"Why are you here??" A monotonous voice said.

"Why am I here.. you screwed up my fucking Mission that's why I'm here!!! I Didn't think Heero Yui was a Gundam pilot."

"Didn't think Innocent Serena was an Ex-Pilot." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me Heero Yui!!!" She stood up letting shock quickly pass through her blue eyes as she scanned over the other Gundam Pilots. 

"Serena what are you doing here??" Dr. J said.

"I Can't even Visit my favorite Grandfather??" She Smiled sitting on the desk.

"Grandfather?!?!?" The others said.


	11. Explanations

"What do you mean grandfather??" Wufei stepped up. Serena raised her eyebrow at him.

"Like i said, Dragon, he's my grandfather.. I mean Releana told me she told you i had an identity change.. who better than to help me out with that than my very own grandfather/ Ex-Mission giver..."

"You know my boys Usagi??" Dr. J asked.

"I don't know who you're talking to.." Serena glared at the man.

"Serena..." Dr. M said.

"Fine... yes i know your boys.. ironic really.. here i spent 3 years loathing them not knowing who the hell they were and end up befriending them." She laughed at her sour joke.

"Loathing us?? Why??" Duo asked.

"Ask my grandfather i mean Shit does happen!!!" She said... "Not that is the real reason for me being here.. I'm just here to finish a mission!!!" She said sitting back down on the desk. "And i won't leave until i  get what i need to finish it!!" She said.

"Now you know it was like for us to fail a mission...." Duo said.

"Actually i gave everything back to you.. the disk.. the files.. 01 didn't tell you??" She said everyone looked at Heero then shook their heads. "All i needed were the files on the Mamoru plan..." She said.

"Wait.. slow this down... Everyone just start from the beginning..." Quatre said. Then the two doctors nodded and left the room without a word.

"The beginning??" Serena said taking her hair out of the business-like bun she had shaking her head loose. "Fine... I Was once a Gundam Pilot.. the very first.. before Heero or the rest of you... Yeah I was Gramps first Gundam Pilot.. i was perfect.. well at the time i was. I mean i was a woman and could play off any role.. Especially when it came to getting inside the Oz buildings.. they all had two or three guards out front.. so i did the typical thing.. flaunt my body." She said with such ease. "Later on i was becoming worn out because of the rapidly approaching war. I mean eight Oz bases, or assassin representatives, in one night.. it took a lot out of me.. so then he made more people Gundam pilots.. Darien Shields, and Rei Hino. Soon After Lita Kino and Ami Mizuno worked as our navigators.. finding the bases and so on. Mina and Hotaru were with Releana and Dorothy Catalonia (is that right?) Amara and Michelle were navigators on earth." She said Astonishing the boys that her friends too were involved. 

" After a while when things seemed to calm down.. We were all able to rest a couple of years... giving Darien and me time to know each other and Rei and me to become best friends. Just before the Actual war started, and Gramps decided on you guys, Darien and I became engaged. When the war began we were given actual Gundams.. Darien had Wing Zero, Rei had Sandrock, and Me.. Deathcythe all the way. Then Gramps brought up something about have new Gundam pilots.. And something about them getting locked up. Darien and Rei were to Free you guys.. while i was see you guys to safety and.." She paused. " Make sure that everything went over smoothly.. Of course i was upset over having the snooze Ville job... but i did as i was told. Soon the Alarms went off and i saw five Shadows leave the building. and something went wrong.. they were captured and Rei set off the bomb that was to be set off after we got away... I was upset. To top it off when i got back to base i was told i had to turn over Deathcythe over to pilot 02... Wing Zero and Sandrock were already assigned to 01 and 04." Anger was now evident in her voice. "So i left.. Afraid if i stayed i would kill somebody.. I moved in with Ami... She introduced me to Dr. T and another Woman.. Hotaru's mother so i took missions with them for a while until 4 years ago.. Then i met Wufei and the rest of you nice boys and when you left.. i felt the need to keep myself busy!!!.. and that's my pathetic story."

"U.T.??" Duo asked.

"My old Initials.. Usagi Tsukino... translated to Bunny of the moon.. So i changed my name to Serena Bunny Moon!!" She said simply.

"So if you were out of taking missions for 4 years shouldn't your skills have been set back or anything??" Trowa asked.

"Nope!!! Thank to Liz and my favorite Video game.. she's the only outsider who knows of my past.. I've beaten it on easy.. and normal.. so the setting has been put on hard.. not like that's much of a challenge anyway i mean i have to lose every now and then.." She sighed. "Did you guys ever figure out the real numbers on my card??" She asked half amused. "It's 06!!!... "

"06.. you have that number everywhere!!!" Wufei said as the duffel bag came to mind.

"I know!!! but since most of you were finding out now it was me i figured you were holding it upside-down or something!!"

"Most??" Dr. J returned.

"Yeah.. i figured Heero found out first..."

"Hnn..." He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Then a high pitched beep was heard.

"Kuso!!!" Serena scrambled out of the room and down the halls She hopped out of the window and went to her ship.. by time the guys arrived she was glaring at the ship.

"What's up??" Duo went over to it and saw a red rose sitting in the seat. "A Rose..." He reached or it..

"Don't touch it!!!" Serena said pulling on a leather glove and tossed up in the air and shot it.. a pink mist came out of it.

"What the hell?!?!" Quatre said bringing shocked looks at him.

"It's my favorite mist.. Knock-out mist.... I Was right.." She said and turned to Wufei. "I take it you were the one taunting me with the disk so where is it??" She asked taking on a monotonous tone.. Dr. J watched slightly amused.

"This way..." Wufei narrowed his eyes at her.. This wasn't the girl he had fallen for. He led her to where he had found that Heero had a sense of amnesia, fortunately not like he had. He handed her the disk and she popped it into the computer and began typing at an amazing speed. He didn't like the look of fury she had on her face.. it left him a bit unnerved. He had left and came back a half hour later and she was still at the computer now searching up on a person. He  frowned something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Damn!!!" She said and noticed Wufei standing  by the door with a sandwich. "OOOO FOOD!!!!" She Squealed happily and took the sandwich, kissed Wufei quickly and sat down to eat the sandwich. 

"So.. Since you just took my sandwich are you going to tell me what's going on??" Wufei watched her devour the sandwich as if it were a cracker.

"Sure!!!" She said taking his soda too!! "But can you bring Heero in here.. he seems like the type that's great with searching up on a person." Wufei nodded as she finished the last of her sandwich realizing she once more was the girl full of innocence. He took the plate and left.

"I swear.. i don't know what I'd do if it was him...." She said quietly.

"Was who??" Duo pulled a chair up and sat down next to her.

"I'll tell you when Heero gets here." she said staring blankly at the screen.. then glared at it.

"No matter how pretty your eyes are they won't make the screen blow up.." Wufei whispered in her ear.

"Wanted something??" Heero asked.

"Yeah.. I need you to look up a person for me."

"Why can't  you do it??"

"I can only find up to a certain point.. this has always been my weak point.." She sighed got up and sat in Wufei's lap letting Heero take the computer. Wufei wrapped his arm around her unknowingly.. he was happy to have his regular Sere back.

"Ok... look up dark blue eyes, black hair, about 5' 11'.." She said Heero typed at the same speed she previously had been.

"We have a couple of choices."

"Uhmmm hmmmm." She thought. "Loves Roses?? red ones?? uhmm believes deeply in the Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts legend.. hmm..." She said He eyed her strangely, then typed it in. 

"Two choices... Mamoru Chiba and Darien Shields" He said.  "Darien Shields Deceased.. Mamoru Chiba..." He brought up a picture

"Damnit!! i knew it!!!" She said. "The baka isn't dead.." She said and streamed out in a whole line of Japanese words that would make a sailor blush.. Heero whirled around and frowned at her strangely.

"Stop.." He said busting out into full blown laughter. "I'm Japanese!!!" he laughed harder when she suddenly busted out in Chinese and Wufei covered her mouth.

"Ok.. Listen.. Mamoru Chiba is Darien Shields. They're one in the same..."

"But it says he's the new OZ General...." Trowa said.

"Probably made him.. i mean he was captured and the role grew on him... he did like power..." Serena sighed. "Probably why he became so attached to Wing Zero..." She said.

"So why is this so important, babe.."

"Simple Dude!!" she said. "He's the one starting this damned war!!!... There's only one thing holding him back for now..." She said.

"What?? Wufei Drawled out.

"Me, Gentle Dragon!!!" She said smiling.

"Onna!!!!" He said as a vein pooped on his head.

"Aww poor Wu-man got his ego hurt." She asked. watching his anger flare up even more.

"ONNA!!!" HE said and she got up blew a kiss at him then dashed out of the room. HE followed she then poked her head inside. "Now i see why you do it Duo.. ME and Rei never had chases like these!!!" She said

"Yup and it's my daily work-out.." Duo said. "Shouldn't you be running??"

"Nah.. I locked him in Une's room... While she was changing." Serena leaned on the doorway entrance.

"CHANG YOU HENTAI!!!!!" Une's voice boomed.


	12. The obsession

"So Serena you did decide to reunite with your grandfather..." Ami said into the camera.

"Yeah..." Serena said " I wish you guys were heere!! Quatre's house is huge!!!!"

"Really??"

"Yeah i almost got lost a few times."

"That's becaue you have terrible sense of direction, Onna!!" Wufei said form behind her.

"Oh yeah.. Wufei's a Gundam pilot as well as the others..." Serena said to the camera.

"Ironic isn't it Sere.." Lita said standing behind Ami.

"Yeah... that's what i said!!. Listen.. We've gotta go!!"

"Should I expect to be ready to hear wedding bells after the mission??" Michelle asked from her camera on her own computer. "Or maybe be ready to throw a baby shower??"

"I don't know.. only time will tell!!" Serena said blushing heavily at the thought.

"Yeah, Yeah.. I better not find out Darien hurt you in anyway Keneko-Chan."

" I'll make sure you don't find out.. bye!!" Serena said as the two camera links winked out. "So 'Fei.. what's on your mind??"

"The whole thing with Darien..erm Mamoru.. whoever!!" he layed on the bed and his already open shirt exposed his tanned, muscular chest.

"What about it??" Serena asked getting angry at the thought of the baka being alive and not saying a damn thing!! She looked up at Wufei when he didn'tt answer and seemed to find the ceiling interesting. She layed down on the bed next to him and rested her head on his chest stroking his stomach gently making it tense in surprise. "You know.. if you're worried about me running back to him or anything.. don't... truthfully.. part of me didn't miss him that much...well after the initial shock..." She said tracing his naval with her index finger.

"...." 

"So you're being like Trowa now??" She asked.

"No... i just didn't have anything else to say." He said with amusement evident in his voice.

"Then get out!!!!" She shoved him off the bed and he hit the floor with a thump.

"I don't see how you don't wake up after falling on the floor!!!" He said propping himself up high enough to look over the bed's edge.

"I guess i'm a heavy sleeper!!!" She smiled and shrugged.

"That can be bad for an assasin!!!" He said.

"I know.. she said.. but that's the interesting part.. I always wake up to the sound of something foreign moving in my room.. which is why i knew when you went into the bathroom!!!"

"Yeah.. and being sick like you are probably watched me!!!" He said.

"Yeah, 'Fei, I watched you just to see how big you were..." She said rolling her eyes and her voice was dripping with sarcasm. The door then Swung open and Dr. J walked in.

"I was looking for you, Wufei, Duo told you'd probably be here making out with my Grand-Daughter..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all.. See i was just trying to get him to leave.. he was trying to watch me change out my clothes.. he's a hentai I tell you!!! I don't see why you hire hentai's to be Gundam Pilots." Serena said to her grandfather with Amusement obvious in her blue eyes.

"As Long as his 'hentai' thoughts don't get in the way of his missions I'm sure it's alright." Dr. J sent a playful glare at her.

"Not True.. he tried to feel me up on the last Mission!!!!!" She said.

"ONNA!!!!!" Wufei was red out of embarrassment, not anger. That outburt made her crack up laughing and she fell off the other side of the bed, but that didn't stop her laughter. "Then... he accused me of watching him going to the bathroom!!!" She barely managed out between her giggles.

"Now this is funny!!!!" Dr. J said leaning in the doorway with a smirk present on his face. Finally Serena stopped laughing and snatched a black hair tie out of Wufei's hair.

"You still kept this?!?!? I was looking all over for this one!!!" She said.

"Yeah i kept it.." He sent her a glare and she whacked him in the back of the head.

"I gave you all the clothes i bought you.. i didn't think you'd steal my favorite hair tie!!!" She sighed.

"You were the mysterious person who helped him with his memory loss??" Dr. J asked.

"OF COURSE I was..." Serena handed it back to him. "Keep it!! I have a new favorite one.."

"Thanks.." He got up off the floor. "You were looking for me for what reason??" Wufei asked the doctor with the smug look on his face.

"Forget it.. I'll get Quatre to do it... Nothing big..."

"Are you sure??"

"Yes..." The doctor closed the door and it clicked behind  him.

"Guess Gramps doesn't mind you and me being together..." She said getting on the bed.

"What are you talking about??" He sat down on the bed.

"He just locked us in!!! I know that sound because he used to lock me in the time i got upset with Rei for putting gasoline an my hair and setting the ends to flames making it this short." She aimed around her waist. " And i aimed a gun at her head but then decided to shoot her in the shoulder." She sat on his lap snuggling up to him.

"Why'd you do such a thing over your hair." He asked stroking her hair softly.

"I was a pitiful kid.. my hair was my best friend." She chuckled.

"That is pitiful." He said

"Like you and your weak woman comments weren't??" She said.

"Touche" He said kissing her forehead. "So why exactly did he lock us in here??"

"Now you're pitiful if you can't figure out why??" She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He responded by losing his fingers in the large golden mass of hair. In Response to that she let her hands roam over his chest and let his tongue the entrance that it desperately wanted. Slowly she changed her position on his lap earning a deep-throated groan from him. Before he realized what was going on his shirt had been discarded somwhere on the floor along with her own and he had been very turned on right about then.. a little too far to turn back with out much remorse and disappointment.

(Somewhere else Very Far away)

"General Mamoru??" an Oz Soldier came to his leader.

"Did you deliver the rose??"  
"Yes, Sir, and as predicted she knmew something was wrong a shot it."

"That will be all for now!!!" Mamoru said running his fingers over the top of his wine glass making it moan with a high pitched tone. (Anyone who's seen Miss Congeniality should know what i'm talking about)

"Yes, Sir." The Soldier left Mamoru staring nostalgicaly at a picture a pretty old one about 6 years. 

"Usako..." He murmured slightly while stoping his trail over the top of the glass long enough to take a sip of the wine. " Sorry i couldn't come back sooner." He said thinking about all of the training and torture he had gone through just to make him Oz's top Leader. He remembered it all like it just happened yesterday. He remembered what they had put him through to make him forget his life of a Gundam Pilot.

        He held much loyalty toward his Usagi.. The one he would strive to live for thinking about day after day. There were countless times when he wished she were there just so they could marry then consumate the marriage. Too many times he would play over and over in his mind the fantasy of feeling her soft skin under his own begging for a need only which he could supply. That was when he still had his virginity. They had taken that from him too. 

       Countless times they told him the only way for him to actually become a man was to do the deed and live with no guilt. So they gave him an 'easy target': Rei Hino. They made him pound into her even when  he had broken her dam making tears to fall and begged for him to stop (even if her body went against those wishes).. and then he would whisper his pitiful apologies. Then the time came for him to do so once again (They made him do it until he felt no guilt after) but Rei had killed herself the night before whispering millions of apologies to Usagi for not being strong and that she would always take care of her. 

       That had been the last straw.. Since he wouldn't comply with their demands before (they would drug him from time to time just so he would cooperate just to stop them from drugging him). He decided to undergo their training. Everytime they gave him a new whore to 'play with' and he eventually stopped his apologies to Usagi thinking that she too was killed.. or so they had told him  from the beginning. Only a year ago he had seen his Usako hanging around that Releana Peacecraft girl (while she was away to speak about pascifism..) Part of him that he thought had died years ago rejoicced happily, and she was still beautiful. Exactly the way he remembered her.. 

        Old Feelings resurfaced only this time they were worse.. Slowly his sanity ate away at him because of her being the Gundam pilot he loved so much had fought against Oz and here he was Oz's Leading man. If he went down.. so does everything else he had put up for the war he was re-starting. That title doesn't help the situation much, and his love rekindled for this blonde beauty slowly became an obsession. He had to know where she was going and who she was with. As far as he was concerned.. That Chang,Wufei must be eliminated before making his move.

"Yes, He must be eliminated." Mamoru held up a picture of Serena and Wufei together and he easily ripped Wufei out of it. "You belong to no one else but me..." He smiled at the picture of his Fiancee and burned Wufei's picture in a burnin candle. "Mine..." he said and continued his trail along the top of his wine glass making the moaning tone once more.

*~*~*~*

Ok to clear somethings up about their names.. before Darien/Mamoru and Rei were taken hostage by Oz... Serena back then was known as Usagi Tsukino and after she changed her name to Serena Bunny Moon. Back then Mamoru was known as Darien Shields now he's Mamoru Chiba. That's why he keeps calling he Usako.. he doesn't know about the name change... ok bye!!


	13. Chibi Wufei's attack!!! (another pointle...

          Wufei woke up the next morning feeling awfully confused about a dream he had the night before. He dreamt that Dr. J had locked him and the object of his true affection in her room and had the best night of his life with her. He believed it didn't happen in reality, until his eyes focused and he realized that not only was he in a room not his own, a bed not his own and without any clothing of on, and that it actually happened. He glanced around the room quickly then spotted the small pile of clothes left on the floor from the night before.

"So it did happen.." He said trying his best to remember details but failed miserably remembering the deep feeling of ecstasy he was in. It was then his conscious came into play to torment him again.

"Hiya!!!" Both of the two Chibi-Wufei's sat on his bare chest.. one smiling happily the other trying his best not to smirk at the new found weakness.

"Go away..." He muttered.

"Oh come on you know you had fun.. maybe you can actually tell her how you feel now!!" The one dressed in all white said. The other one laughed.

"That he feels what nothing but lust for her.. I mean since the day he found those underwear in her drawer he's been thinking about doinking her brains out." (Don't ask about 'doinking')

"He doesn't just lust for her you know!!!  He actually cares about her... I mean he wouldn't have done that if he didn't.. he has much honor than that.." The one in white said just before being knocked out by the one in all black.

"That guy's a pansy..." He said. " Anyway..  how much honor do you hold.. i mean not only do you kill people for what pascifism??.. That's a bit hypocritical don't you think... then to top it off you didn't even check to see if she was a virgin or not.. and if she really wanted to go through with it..." The dark one sneered when Wufei froze at his words.

"It's true.. He checked but really.. she was the original '01' she could've kicked his butt any day."

"Just say ass you ass wipe!!!" The dark glared at the one in white who was now getting on his feet again.

"Wufei you know you love her.. and it doesn't hurt to tell her you know."

"Why so she can just get killed like Miran?!?!?" Wufei said.

"Miran was an accident and you know that... no one could've stopped it. And if Serena dies but so be it.. you have to realize love is worth taking chances for.." 

"Oh stop filling his head with the sugar coated truth. The real truth is everyone dies someone like you doesn't deserve love from someone like her-" the dark one looked at the opening door and the both of the Chibi-Wufei's disappeared.

"Finally you wake up!!" Serena grinned walking into the room with a tray of food and the shirt he had on the night before along with a pair of her shorts. "I was afraid i made breakfast for nothing.." She sat on the bed next to him and kissed him quickly. "Sleep good??" She handed him his boxers from the discard pile on the floor.

"Just fine..." He said trying to hide the trouble in his eyes but failed miserably. He put the boxers on and sat at her desk where she took a seat on his lap like always.

"What's wrong??" She asked resting her head  on his shoulder.

"Nothing." 

"Please don't lie to me.. it makes me feel like i can't be trusted." She said.

"No, it's not that.." He said regaining his nerves properly.

"Great!!" She said putting the tray of food in front of him.

"Bunny, you never make breakfast.. or any meal.. just popcorn..." He pointed out taking a bite of the pancakes she placed in front of him.. and nodded when he realized they were good and not making him collapse from food poisoning.

"Well I just wanted to do something nice since i just ONLY had the best night of my life!!" He looked at her. "What?? you thought that you forced yourself on me or something??.. no.. I wouldn't have initiated the whole thing.." She said brushing out her hair and he then remembered she was the one who kissed him first.. and got rid of his shirt. He chuckled when he swore he saw his Chibi-selves arguing a silent battle and the dark one leaving very flustered and frustrated.

"So what are we doing today??" Duo poked his head into the room without knocking as always.

"Well..." Serena got a mischievous look on her face that Wufei recognized.

"Oh no..." Wufei said then Quickly tried to finish the breakfast. 

"It's Friday. and i Usually Take 'Fei Shopping then We pick out a movie for the night.. but since we're all here.." She said including the other. " WE're all going shopping then to a movie theatre!!!" SHe said the frowned. " And EVERYONE BETTER COME OF I'LL KICK SOMEONE'S ASS SO HARD THEIR CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!!! ADOPTED OR NOT!!" She said then went back to her smile.

"I'm glad you started dating her first Wu-man!!!" Duo said. "I'd be scared to have a woman like her."

"When she gets like this just nod and agree with her..." Wufei said. Serena glared at him. "And When she's angry like that Promise to buy her A pair of shoes." HE continued.

"Aww Fei!!!" She said happily. "I have the right shoes in mind.. you're a sweetheart!!"


	14. The Necklace

           The whole Gundam crew came back basically laughing their asses off regardless of the millions of bags Serena made them carry. She didn't buy stuff for her alone she bought clothes for everyone, EVEN Heero let her buy him clothes and she picked out maybe $200.00 worth of clothes most of them black, dark blue, and green. She bought a lot of jeans for Trowa and a few sweaters, she brought ALL black clothes for the Shinigami, and Quetre a couple of shirts. (He didn't wan her to spend her money on him...) but Wufei was upset.. and broke for the next month.

"I don't see why you need a $500.00 pair of shoes..."

"Well Trust me 'Fei-Chan... I will wear them.. BECAUSE.. Releana's having a dinner party in two weeks.. and according to Dorothy and a very controlling Hotaru.. i have to go.. as well as the rest of you or Amara will destroy you!!" She said kissing his nose and ran upstairs. "And Releana will be jealous that i got these shoes before her!!!"

"Onnas..." Wufei shook his head smiling goofily at the spot where Serena once was standing.

"Seems like Wu-man's got it bad..." Duo said in a sing-song voice.

"Go away Maxwell!!!!" He said stalking off to the couch. Duo laughed and made the sound of a cracking whip. "I am not whipped." 

"Course he isn't!!!" Serena said hopping on Duo's back. "Truth is .. he's a wimp.. i initiate everything!!!" 

"ONNA!!!" he said.

"Well he starts our arguments at least!!!" She, sweat dropped. "Anyway Q-man.. I'm skipping lunch because I'm kinda tired!!!" She said yawning and ran back upstairs.

"That's the best thing about taking her shopping.. she always goes to sleep." Wufei sighed.

"Mamoru-San..." A soldier entered a room Where Mamoru once more was sitting staring at the object of his obsession..

"Did you do it??" 

"Yes, She will put it on, thinking it was from that boy..." 

"Good..." Mamoru said. "She will be under my control and love me once again."

"I don't see the importance of this girl.. why go through so much trouble.."

"Do you question my orders. There is no reason for you to test my judgment." He snapped angrily.

"I see.. another hoe for you to bang..." He smirked and barely dodged the glass of wine that was aimed for his head.

"Fool!!! She is much more than  $2.00 hoe!!! NOW LEAVE!!!!!"

"Sorry sir..." The soldier headed towards the door when Mamoru's voice stopped him momentarily.

"Ready the Troops.. When she gets here the attack on the Sanq Kingdom will begin."

"But that's a neutral zone.. of pascif-"

"Just do it!!!"

"Right..." The soldier said ignoring the dark haired Servant girl.

'Great.. Serena's in Trouble as well as the other girls.. Come on Hotaru think of something you were sent here. Duh!! You were sent here to see when and where he attack begins.. Time to Report and get out of here.. Sere will be surprised to see that we all kept our old Mobile suits!!!' Hotaru grinned to herself and left the room. 

"Hmm... Quatre sure can cook!!! I wonder if there's anything left i can use as a midnight snack" Serena said unpacking the clothes she bought that day. She was getting down the bag she got where she put her shoes in and Decided to open the box to admire the shoes she made her Dragon buy for her, but instead of just seeing the shoes.. inside was a velvet box. She frowned wondering when did he slip this in the box and she opened it and gasped it was a beautiful necklace. It was a gold chain and it had a dragon with a small bunny sitting on its head just as content as ever. on the back it said : Bunny and the dragon an odd pair that will last forever...

"How sweet!!!" She said putting it on and admired it in the mirror. When the light of her lamp hit it she began feeling slightly dizzy on her feet and sat down holding her head. When she opened her eyes they were void of emotion. All she knew was that she had to go somewhere and she had to go immediately. She got dressed in her pale pink pants and pulled on a white Halter top and heels. She grabbed the keys to her little ship and left the room knocking over the lamp. She walked downstairs as  if she were a zombie and nearly bumped into Duo.

"Hey Sere!!! Where you going??" He asked but she continued walking ignoring his greeting and question. "Serena??" He put a hand on her shoulder and she gripped it hard making him drop his glass of milk and yell as glass penetrated his bare feet and Serena's death grip. The four guys that were once missing were now present and saw Serena jab Duo in the gut making him fall winded. Then she continued on her journey to where ever she was going. Wufei Caught up with her quickly and put his arm on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?!?!?"

"I must find him.. he calls for my presence.. now let me go!!" she kicked him in the jaw but he didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Who??" He asked then noticed the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get this?!?!"

"A Gift.." She said jabbing him in the gut the same way she had done with Duo and he too fell to the ground winded She sprinted for her ship and took off.


	15. beginning of the battle

"What happened??" Quatre asked helping Wufei to her feet.

I don't know..." He coughed up a little blood. "Who knew the onna could hit that hard?!?!?!"

"She's near colony L4.." Heero said looking at his computer.

"That's right.. the bug we put on the ship.." Quatre said.

"Then the war must be starting soon.." Duo said. "and i think that Mamoru guy is behind it." Then Mobile dolls landed and the cockpit opened and several people hopped out

"It's called Mind control..." Ami said hopping out of her suit with Lita. 

"Ami, Lita..." Quatre said noticing the mobile doll they both came out of then several others landed.

"We have to help Keneko-Chan.." Amara hopped out of hers along with Michelle.

"So you know who's doing this??" Trowa asked.

"Yeah.. her Ex-fiancé..." Mina said. "Hotaru found out everything for us.. she's waiting for us to come..."

"So you know a motive.. when and Where the battle will commence and everything else important??" Heero asked.

"Hai.." The girls said. "But we have to leave now.. come one!!!" Everyone doubled up on their mobile dolls and took off.

"When we all thought Rei and Darien were dead they weren't. They were snuck out by several other Oz soldier.. they were the ones who pushed the detonation button making it seem as if they were dead.. they constantly tried brainwashing the two but they were trained to fight it. but they couldn't fight the drugs they were constantly giving them." Mina started the explanation. 

"Trying to convert their loyalties.." Quatre murmured.

"Exactly." Amara said. "But they fought that too.. sadly the put more effort into Darien and he started crumbling at the edges but stood strong because of Serena.. or at the time Usagi. They forced him take advantage of other girl hoping to take away any remorse he would have for Serena. They told him time after time she was dead only because when they looked up info on her it said deceased."

"Right after he name change.." Trowa said.

"Yup!!" Michelle said. "Strangely he held onto the feelings he had for her even when they made him take advantage of Rei Hino. Rei eventually killed herself unable to take the pressure they put her under.. they say she had whispered a final apology to 'Usagi' for not staying strong. After that he just crumbled and fell under the control of Oz made a name for himself as top OZ General. He had been forced to act as a spy for one Releana Peacecraft's Pacifism speeches supposedly to check out her new body guards or something just so they can finally assassinate her making those who oppose Oz as the bad guys when the war started. Then he had gotten the shock of his life.."

"And saw Serena.." Wufei said. " And all those feelings he shoved aside.."

"Came back??" Duo said.

"It became an obsession right?? I mean why else control her mind just do she can come back." Heero said.

"Exactly.. but get this.. if we had come anytime later all of you guys would probably be dead.. He had spies around the building.. sent to kill Wufei Chang specifically.. and anyone else who opposed."

"Isn't this great..." He said as they neared the base.

"Yeah but here's the big bomb... as soon as she arrives they're starting the war, beginning with the Sanq Kingdom... and i guess now is a good time to say.. bye guys!!!.. Get Serena out safe ok??" Lita said as she and the other girls. pushed the guys back into space pods and dropped them.

"I know it wasn't a nice thing to do.. but They're going to have to do it." Ami said.

"You girls ready for a battle??" Amara said.

"Guess so...." was the reply she got as Libras, Virgos, and Leos released

"AMI DIVERSION NOW!!!" Mina said.

"Gotcha...SHABON SPRAYER!!!" She pick up a very huge cannon  and a big cloud of smoke came out.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCKER!!!!" an electric beam  shot out and froze the circuits of  a Libra, Giving Amara the time to slash it with her beam sword.

"THUNDER CLAP ZAPPER!!!!" a greenish beam went through several Virgos.

"SUBMERGER!!!!" Michelle put a force field around several of them and Amara swiped through them quickly.

"Those are unusual Mobile dolls..." Quatre said landing his ship next to the others.

"Now we have to find out way through.." Trowa said.

"No!!!... It wasn't supposed to happen like that.. unless a spy is on the territory now!!!" Mamoru shattered his wine bottle.

"Don't be upset Mamo-Chan.." The Blonde wearing almost nothing placed herself on his lap. 

"Usako.. I could always count on you to make me feel better.." he said stroking her hair kissing his way down her neck. She slowly made her way to the buttons on his uniform. "Not now.." He said slightly disappointing himself. "No.. we have intruders..." He looked at the camera that was currently focusing on the gundam Pilots.. then he watched the battle that was going on outside and he didn't recognize the Mobile Dolls fighting his army.

"Want me to take care of them dear??" She asked planting light kisses over and over on his lips.

"But i don't want you hurt." He held her close.

"I'll be fine... I don't like people who disturb my love. Especially the personal time like this." She said batting her emotionless eyes at him.

"If it pleases you..." He said and she made her way to the bathroom and was pounced on by the dark haired servant who had been constantly giving her and Mamoru disgusted looks.

"I'm so sorry Serena..." She said ripping the necklace from around her neck and her eyes blinked in confusion.

"Hotaru??"

"Shh.." She brought a finger to her lips. "Listen.. Mamoru had brought you here under mind control" She held up the necklace. " He snuck it into your shopping bag or something while you were shopping earlier, Fei didn't give this to you. Now listen you just promised Mamoru that's you'd handle you new friends.. Ami and the others are trying to prevent the war outside. Wear this chain.." She gave her one similar to the mind control one. "You have to go through with fighting the others.. we'll have them locked up.. by then i already would have slipped something in his nightly wine and we can free them and hopefully the others will be done with the fighting outside. We'll blow up the base and be home free and there will be no war."

"Ok.." Serena said getting dressed and put the necklace back on and walked out of the room.

"Please be careful and not bruise that lovely face of yours??" He said.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan." She said leaving the room and visibly cringed. She made her way around the base constantly getting hit on by the other guards where she pledged full faithfulness to Mamo-Chan. Then she found her lover and his four friends. "What are you doing here??" She asked faking her blank face

"Serena!!" Duo managed out first.

"You shouldn't have come.." She said crouching down into stance. "Now you'll die" She said attacking Duo first since he was the closest. He couldn't keep up with the speed and immediately he was knocked out cold." Quetre tried to approach her from behind but she caught him in the face knocking him out that way too. The other three didn't bother fighting...

"Serena.. it's the necklace.. give me the necklace.." He said.

"No... Mamo-Chan gave it to me.." She said watching the hurt momentarily pass through his eyes.. then soldiers footsteps were heard. She looked Heero in the eye seeing how he can read lips the best and mouthed him a quick message, he nodded and easily gave in to the soldiers, and they dragged the two unconscious boys away. Hotaru returned and led Serena back to Mamoru's Chambers where he was fuming over the battle outside. 'Sorry Fei-Chan.. but I'll help make up for it soon..' She thought keeping Hotaru's plan in mind.

*~*~*~*~

Here ya go!! Trust me there's still like two more chapters to go... Anyhow i wanted to say Happy Birthday Nastasia-Chan!! Hopefully you'll see this today... otherwise it will then be Happy Belated Birthday Nastasia-Chan!!.


	16. the battle ends

"Did anyone catch the license plate number of the car that hit Me.." Duo sat up; seconds later Quatre woke up groaning.

"Yeah i got the license plate.. 'SRNA HIT U'.." Wufei said with the unfamiliar tone of disgust in his voice.

"That would explain my face throbbing." Quatre said.

"Hey!!" A small person came up to the cell.

"Hotaru.." Heero said.

"Yeah... Well Serena said that she promised you I'd come to return these.." She dropped a bag on the floor. "Strangely none of your things will work on the cell because it's made out the same stuff your gundams were so you don't have the right equipment. Serena will come within in an hour." She said and took off running.

"Heero??" Quatre asked.

"False mind control when she attacked us."

"She faked it.. but faking it hurts!!!" Duo rubbed the back of  his head.

"Mamo-Chan..." Serena placed herself in his lap as he slowly sipped the wine that had been brought to him.

"Usako.." He nuzzled her hair feeling slightly sleepy at the same time. "Do  you know how much I've missed you??"

"No, I don't. Tell me." She said planting kisses along his jaw line earning a low groan from him.

"It destroyed me when they told me you were dead... I didn't know what to do anymore." He said taking a healthy gulp of the wine. "I *Yawn* dreamt of how many ways and places to....." He trailed off with a big Yawn.

"Mamo-Chan??"

"Hmm??"

"Are you ok??" She asked.

"Just a little sleepy." He said pulling her in for a full blown kiss, plunging his wet tongue into her mouth letting his hand travel up the shirt she had been wearing. Soon he just got tired of things and ripped her shirt half off of her body.. then he fell limp and was snoring.

"Bunny!!" Hotaru called from the doorway. "I have to help the others.. they guys are waiting.." She said leaving. Serena grabbed the keys from around his waist and left remembering the direction to the cell Hotaru had told her. As soon as the door closed and her footsteps had faded.

"I guess I'm glad i kept an eye on her.." Mamoru looked up at the wall of camera's and the one in particular made him smile.. the one of the room in which his love had gone to change her clothes in. "Wrong Move, Usagi... I was only going to torture your boy toy.. but now.. I'm going to kill him." He said  picking up a new bottle of wine and took a healthy swig of that one and smashed both the glass and bottle against the wall, grabbed his  gun and walked to one of his walls taking a different route to his destination.

"Hotaru on the Line!!" Hotaru made it to her Mobile Doll that was hidden from anyone in the building.

"Hotaru!!!" A Group of girls said.

"Ok girls.. I'm here to help!!!" She said readying a 'Silent Wall' Shield in case of a surprise attack.

"Hotaru behind you!!!" Ami yelled over the intercom system and Hotaru spun around hitting the Leo with her beam Glaive (It resembles her weapon) and cut it in half.

"OAK EVOLUTION BEAM!!!!"  A Green blast shot out freezing the systems of several Virgos, Leos, and Libras.

"So How long has it been since Hotaru disappeared??" Duo stared up at the ceiling.

"90 Minutes.." Heero said.

"Too long.. she said an hour." Duos said and as if on cue footsteps were heard in the distance. The person skidded to a halt and unlocked the cell.

"Come on... He's a smart ass and probably on his way here!!!" The person said and they took off running away from the cells. They got into the light to see familiar blonde hair. "OK Listen. I know for a fact he isn't unconscious at the time... but if we're lucky he'll already have drunk the second bottle." Serena said in a rush.

"Whoa, Babe, Slow down." Duo said.

"Hotaru gave him a sleeping med in his usual wine.. but he got slick and didn't drink much of the first bottle and smashed it.. then got all hot and horny on me and fell asleep but if I'm right he's on his way here now.." She glared at the guy behind him.

"I see you still have you keen senses in order Usako."

"I mean you should know.. i mean you were the one who had that rose delivered to me that time??"

"Caught me.." He said. 

"Stole my last of my mist too didn't you?? I always have it in a pants pocket.."

"Caught me again... but i just want to know something... how come you never searched for me."

"Same reason you never looked for me.. i was told you were dead."

"Couldn't we pick up where we left off Usako??"

"Serena..." She said

"What??"

"You fell in love with Usagi Tsukino... I'm not her anymore.. my name is Serena Serenity Bunny Moon.. a different person with many similar ties with the deceased Usagi Tsukino, by coincidence we look the same and might act the same.. but we are different people. She was a little naive girl while i am a wise woman with much knowledge of her past mistakes.. one of them, knowing a weak, dishonorable man like you." She crouched into fighting stance. "One I will destroy.."

"Onna.."

"Back up Dragon... He's been causing so much ruckus in a life that has been forgotten the day he decided to become n OZ General.. then suddenly remembered through lust." She said making the perfect soldier back up in fear she'd destroy  him too.

"you should've stayed.. i never  got the chance to finish ripping that shirt off you.." Mamoru grinned receiving an uppercut to his chin.

"Shut up!!" She said punching him in the gut and he fell back on the floor. "Don't tell me that being top General has made you forget your training!!!" She said kick flip kicking him in the face. 

"Not at all.." He said charging at her and pinned her to the wall. "Isn't this how we had our first kiss.. during a fight and I slammed you against the wall just like this?" He sprayed a small amount of something in her face.

"And your point??" She kneed him in the groin where an audible snap was heard, and he was on the ground holding his groin. "Kami-sama.. where do i find such losers??" She whined and he pulled on her foot making her land on her back. "It's actually quit comfortable down here on the floor..." She sighed blanking out of consciousness.

"What the hell happened?!?!" Duo asked.

"Knock out mist.." Mamoru said  getting up and a small bottle rolled on the floor at Wufei's feet. "You..." He pointed at Wufei. "She made a mistake by freeing you.. I only wanted to see you in pain before but now, You will die.." He crouched into a similar stance Serena had before. Then out of no where he charged at him barely missing Wufei's head.

"Fine.. a fight you want.. a fight you will get." Wufei tossed his Katana aside thinking he too had no weapon and awaited his next move. A second later Mamoru charged at him  and Wufei sent a punch to his face stunning him momentarily but long enough to sweep his feet from under him. Darien got back up only to meet up with the bottom of Wufei's shoe.

"Not bad..." Mamoru said spitting out the blood that had been filling his mouth. "But not enough to stop me..." He tried to send a kick to his head but it was easily blocked by his arm.

"Do you honestly think she'll come back after abducting her??" Wufei said pushing Mamoru back.

"Yes, Because our love was real." Mamoru was becoming angry at his foolish words and kept  up on the offense only to be met blow by blow.

"key word being was... you were gone and she moved on..." Wufei said easily matching his blows. "She is happy with me... and you can't accept that??"  
"No.. I always get what i want."

"Then..." Wufei hit him in the face sending him back into the wall.  "You are dishonorable for not putting her best interest forward."

"But that's a price to pay when it comes to love..." Mamoru pulled out the gun he previously picked up and aimed it At Wufei who only glared at him. Mamoru was ready to pull the Trigger. A second later a gunshot was heard and he fell to the floor blood spilling on the floor and his black hair was only soaking up the scarlet puddle.

"Aren't Glad Hee-man's Trigger happy Wu-man??" Duo said frowning at the guy on the floor.

"Baka..." Serena moaned. "I wanted to do that.." She said.

"Serena...." Her communicator went off. "Are you ok??"

"Yeah Hotaru-Chan.. I'm fine.. everyone else ok??"

"We're Tired!!!!" A Chorus of voices said.

"I love you all too.. I guess we just stopped round two between a war against OZ huh??" Serena said as she followed the guys to  the Drop Ships the girls put them in earlier.

"Guess so..." Quatre said. 

"Babe, Do you know how hard you hit?!?!"

"Yeah.. I'm aware of that!!" She grinned. "But if you value your life.. don't piss Ami off.." 

"Yeah.." Wufei agreed.


	17. Next Generation of Gundam

"Can you believe that it's been 7 years since we last saw Serena and Wufei??" Duo asked.

"Yeah.. it's been too long..." Quatre said. "At least they send e-mails every so often updating their life.."

"So they live around the block from Ami and Lita right??" Duo asked.

"Yes!!!" Trowa said. Heero stopped on a corner.

"This street" He said.

"Some else is excited to see Wu-man.." Duo said grinning and Heero just shrugged.

"Maybe..." He said. "I just can't believe that Releana finally laid off of Me.." Heero said with a relieved sigh. "She's nice  but not my type."

"So who is your type??" Quatre smirked. "That Molly girl you met at the mall yesterday."

"Omae o kuroso... besides.. she has a boyfriend."

"Here's the place..." Duo said. "1771 Serenity Lane.." Duo said looking at the mansion. "Big house."

"Let's go.." Quatre said ringing the doorbell.

"Sami get the freaking door!!!"

"Why don't you get the door Kaiori!!! Is your cartoons more important than my training turn?!?!"

"Yes!!!!"

"Fine!!!" Then the mailbox slot opened. "Who are you and who do you work for??" A voice asked trying to sound monotonous.

"Well we don't work for anyone anymore..." Duo said. "I'm Duo Maxwell, That's Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and..."

"Heero Yui!!!" A Voice Squealed and the mailbox slot closed and the door was yanked open and they saw a Mini Wufei.. only as a girl.. She had the dark eyes and the same slicked back hair . She had on a pair of white Chinese pants and a black tank-top and soft black shoes that finished her outfit. "Hello!!! I'm Sami!!" She said and two more kids showed up. A girl that looked exactly like Serena and a boy with Wufei's hair and Serena's Blue eyes all of then had been wearing outfits as if they were training.

"I'm Kaiori!!" The girl said.

"And I'm Andrew.." The boy said. 

"It seems that Wu-man didn't waste time on starting his own family.." 

"Braided baka!!!" The kids said together giggling like fools.

"Huh??" Duo looked at the kids

"Good.. Now identify the rest.." Serena and Wufei popped up.

"Yui, Winner, and Barton!!!" The kids said giggling again.

"Why such formalities??" Heero asked voice dripping with Sarcasm.

"We're the next Generation of Gundam Pilots!!!!" The kids said together, making the pilots stare in shock. "Seriously!!"

*~*~*~~* 

Hai i know.. short.. but it's the end chapter if i made it difficult it would just be one LONG story.. anyway.. Review.. Ja!!


End file.
